


Her Cat Returns His Collar

by TiredHorse



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst and Fluff, Emotional Hurt, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Mystery, Other, to keep the story interesting im going to keep the tags vague
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-08 07:56:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 33,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7749538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiredHorse/pseuds/TiredHorse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chat confesses to Ladybug, but gets rejected. He also finds out his father is Hawkmoth, but cannot bring himself to tell Ladybug- if his father gets arrested he’ll be all alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Her cat returns his collar](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/221680) by alliando. 



> I wanted to ask for permission before I posted this and they gave me the okay so please enjoy!

"My lady," Chat gripped Ladybug's hand tightly in his has he stared into her beautiful cerulean eyes. "I love you. Genuinely. No flirting, no puns. I genuinely love you." He finally said it. His heart was out there, he waited so long since the Valentine's Day incident with Dark Cupid. He hoped, he prayed that she would return his feelings. And yet, he saw her expression soften a bitter sweet smile spread across her lips as she slipped her hand away. He almost didn't want to let go.

  
"I'm sorry Chat, I appreciate your affection but I love someone else."

 

His heart shattered. He waited too long, or the effects of what he might have said or done to his lady in his darkened state might have been too much for her to trust him with her heart. He forced a smile on his face fighting back the tears in his eyes.

  
"He must be truly wonderful if he won your heart, my lady."

  
"He is." She sighed contently, smiling.

  
At least she is happy, He'll support her in anyway he can. That's what a true partner does. But he needed time. His ring beeped, he didn't know if it was plagg trying to give him an excuse to leave or not. It would be uncharacteristic my generous of plagg if it was. "I got to go, ring. See you soon." He grabbed his baton and took a running leap off the roof of Notre Dame, extending the Baton into a staff to help him traverse through the city faster. He didn't give his lad- no, not his lady. He didn't give his _partner_ a chance to say goodbye and once he was out of site. He let his tears fall.

  
Adrien couldn't sleep that night, eyes red and puffy from crying. Plagg was asleep now, he truly didn't want to wake him to go back out to clear his head. He also wasn't emotionally ready to see Ladybug again. So he decided to do what he hadn't done since his mother left.

He walked through the mansion. It was late, Nathalie would be asleep right now, the staff gone home and his father... Who knows. With a flashlight in hand he walked through the halls of the manor. From his room he went down stairs.

Kitchen, Dining room, foyer, guest rooms, bathrooms, his father's study. He opened the door to the study, in it was just a desk, a portrait of his mother behind the desk that you have to look at when you walked in and a framed picture of him sitting on the desk.

He stared up at the portrait and tears formed into his eyes again. He missed her. Where on earth had she gone? Why did she leave? Why did she leave him? He left the room before more negative thoughts flood his mind. He was suppose to try to clear his head not become even more broken.

He ascended the stairs. His bed room, his father's bedroom, his father's personal library. He really didn't need to go into the library since he partically had the same collection in his room, but he didn't want to return to his room just yet.

He opened the door to the library. The walls were covered in books, it was two floors same as his room but a metal spiral stair case in the middle of the room. Lounge chairs in front of a lit fireplace. That was odd. Why would the fireplace be lit at a time like this?

He walked over to it, a bust of his father sat upon the mantle. He felt the warmth of the fire against his skin, the smell of the burning of oak. Maybe this is where he needed to be? It was calming to sit in front of the fire place, he remembered when he was a child his mother would read him bedtime stories by the fire and his dad carrying him to his room when he passed out.

But that was back when they were a family, back when they were together.

He reached over to grab a tool to help keep the fire going. But when he tried to lift it up, he heard a click. Not the sound of metal hitting against metal but a click of something activating. The walls that held the fireplace together started to shake and slowly recede into the wall itself. "A secret passage?" He said out loud to himself. He peered his head in and found stairs leading upward. Why was this here? How long had this been here? Where did it go? Well he'll answer one of these questions.

He tightens his grip on his flash light and went through the fireplace noticing a button on the side, in which he pressed and the fire place reset itself back into the position. He turned to the stairs and climbed.

  
It took a while before he got to the top. But before he was nearing the top he heard a voice. However it was faint. He turned off the light as he gripped the railing and continued to scale. The voice grew louder as he ascended it was indistinctly his father's voice but it sounded like he was arguing with someone. Who else was up here? He peaked his head up to peeked over the opening once he reached the top.

  
"God damn it! How hard is it to try two defeat to miserable children!"

  
He never heard his father sound angry let alone curse so openly. But over children?

  
"But master, it's not my fault!"

  
"Silence Nooroo!"

  
Nooroo?

  
"I don't care who's fault it is. CatNoir and Ladybug have made a fool out of me for the last time!"

  
Oh god. What is going on? He then saw a tiny purple moth that looked a lot like plagg and every thing came together.

  
_His father was Hawkmoth._

  
He rushed down the stairs, through the fireplace and into his room. He had to wake plagg he had to tell his lady what he just saw. He had to...he stopped once he got to the door of his room. The realization of his situation was now apparent.

His mother was gone, missing. And his father a super villain. If he exposed his father now, what would happen to him? He didn't know of any relatives that would take him in. Would Nathalie take him in? No, she wasn't related to him. She couldn't be his guardian, not to mention no one would probably hire her again. _Assistant to a super villain_ wouldn't really look good on a resume. Not only that but, he would be an orphan.

He would truly be alone. His father was the only family he had left.

  
He slowly turned the knob and entered. He was more full of anxiety and regret than when he left it.

  
He didn't know what to do. He was truly lost.

  
He got back into bed and stared up at the ceiling. Too many thoughts. Rejection and now this?

He really wasn't going to sleep tonight now.


	2. Chapter 2

Somehow sleep did find him, it wasn't much, a few hours at most.  The events of last night replayed in his mind.

 

Ladybug rebuffed his affections? Check. 

 

His mother still missing? Check.

 

His father a super villain trying to still his and ladybug's miraculous to take over the world?  Double check.

 

He sighed as he got out of bed and readied himself for school.  Once he was ready, he didn't bother to eat breakfast or wait for gorilla to bring the car around to drive him to school. He just left.

 

It was a nice morning out, and he needed to clear his head.

 

He felt his kwami stir inside his shirt. 

 

"Hey Adrien, I know you are upset about ladybug, but cheer up, things will work out."  Plagg smiled up at him.

 

Adrien was worried than more than _just_ ladybug. He was glad his kwami had his back on this. 

 

"Thanks plagg," he reached into his shirt and scratched under his kwami's chin.

"I'll help Ladybug in anyway I can to make sure that she is happy with the one she choose.  And I don't know, maybe I can find someone myself?"

 

He realized he had been too hung up on Ladybug to notice any other girl. Maybe this was a good thing?  Of course he would need sometime to heal.

 

He composed himself as he neared the school, giving Nino a fist bump when he met him.

 

"Hey bro, car have a flat?" He joked.

 

"No, it was a nice morning so I decided to walk."

 

They continued their conversation as they ascended the stairs and entered the school.

 

He noticed Marinette when he entered, she was talking to Alya about something.  He chuckled as she did this excited leg wiggle, it was cute.  Marinette was cute.

 

Maybe he should get to know her better. She was his friend but he could only remember a few times that they actually hung out. He would have to fix that.

 

Things were looking up.

 

* * *

 

 

"What do you mean _'he just left'_?" His expression was normal but his tone was that of fury.

 

"I'm sorry sir, but he just left.  He didn't come to the dining room to eat or even wait for his bodyguard to drive him to school."  Nathalie replied, anxious at what her boss might do to her. 

 

"Well go find him. Check the school!" 

 

"Yes sir, right away sir."

 

With that Gabriel turned off the broadcast to the tablet.  

 

He he removed his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose. 

 

"What do I even pay them for?"

 

"I don't know, you barely pay me." Nooroo muttered under his breathe.

 

He glared at his kwami. "Transform me."

 

In a pinkish purple flash, Hawkmoth stood where Gabriel used to be. 

 

"Now who can be akumatized today... Oh? A recently fired worker." 

 

Anger, that was good. But he needed someone stronger.  Some two bit worker wouldn't even stand a chance.

 

"Aaaah. Anger, frustration and rage." Yes, she would be perfect.

* * *

 

 

Fire. 

 

She he coughed as the smoked filled her lungs. They had to evacuate everyone out of the school before they could leave to fight the akuma.

 

"Is that everyone?" She called out to her partner.  She was glad to see him again. She was worried that what she said might have made him upset with her. 

 

"Yes that's everyone!" He called back. "Ladybug, let's get out of here, I don't think the akuma is still in here!" 

 

Well maybe she should be worried.  He hadn't called her any of his cutsy pet names for her. 

 

No bugaboo. No buginette. No _My Lady_.

 

He didn't even make a single pun through out the whole fight. 

 

She would have to ask him if he was alright after the fight.

 

It took too many tries to get the akumatized match box. It was hard to spot at first not to mention the  many mistakes Chat was making.  He wasn't focused, made to many errors that would have gotten civilians killed by the fire. 

 

Had what she said really hurt him that much that it made him so unprofessional? 

 

After her Miraculous Ladybug, she glared at the fist that Chat held out before her and then at him.

 

"What. Was. That?" She hissed at him not caring that their miraculous beeped at them. 

 

"What was what?"

 

"Don't play dumb! That display back there! You made too many mistakes! You could have gotten people killed! Listen was this because of what I told you last night? Because it is unprofessional and you need to stop acting like a child."

 

It was all too late before she realized what she had just said.

 

"A child? Me? You're the one getting upset over a few mistakes!"

 

"That could have costed lives, you dumb cat!"

 

"I had things under control!"

 

"No, you didn't! You were sloppy and I had to save you multiple times from the fire."

 

The first beep went off.

 

"Well _excuse_ me, for not being on my **A** game.  But this has nothing to do with what you said to me last night."

 

"Oh whatever! You're clearly acting different because of it!"

 

"Don't act like you know how I'm feeling. _You don't know me!_ You don't know a single _damn_ thing about me!"

 

"And you don't know me either!"

 

"Well maybe I could if you even trusted me!  Since day one I thought we could share our identities but clearly you don't trust me enough."

 

"It's for our protection, you mangy cat!"

 

Second beep.

 

"Our protection? Or yours? I think we need sometime apart _my lady_." 

 

She felt the sting of those words, they once held love and affection. Now they held resentment and hate. She was too stunned to move or rebuttal. She could see it in his eyes that he regret saying it too. He run off. 

 

She wish should could take back everything and apologize. 

 

What at was going on with her partner?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is typed from my phone again. The original was much longer but I ran out of battery by the time I got to the big fight and lost everything ^^; oh well I remembered most of what I wrote previously.
> 
> could you figure out who the akuma was?


	3. Chapter 3

Regret.

 

He regretted saying those words to her. But she had no right to dictate how he was feeling.

 

He was worried about the civilians, he was worried about the mistakes he made. She was right they were sloppy and he could have handled them better but what he was truly worried about was the recent akumatized victim.

 

Nathalie.

 

Why was she chosen? Why would his father choose her, his own assistant, to become an akuma?

 

He couldn't out right ask him because that would reveal that he knew he was Hawkmoth and he didn't know what his father would do to him with these accusations.

 

He didn't know Nathalie developed a smoking habit. Was it because of the pressure his father put on her? He will have to make sure she was okay. Give her something to make her feel better, comfort her. Even though she wasn't related, she had became family to him. A big sister even.

 

It was late in the evening now, school wasn't over yet. So he couldn't do much if he wanted too.

 

It was the final class of the day, science.

 

"Now class, besides choosing your partner for this project, I'm going to pair you up myself." The teacher said as the class groaned.

 

She went down the list pair up each student until it came down to four.

 

Marinette, Adrien, Chloe and Nathaniel.

 

He hoped he would be paired up with Marinette. This would give him an excuse to talk to her and hang out with her. She looked terrible compared to this morning, something must have happened to her in that akuma fight.

 

"Marinette and Adrien. And lastly Chloe with Nathaniel."

 

"Um Miss, I think you made a mistake. I should be paired with Adrien."

 

"No Chloe, I didn't make a mistake and I'm not changing it. Now everyone go to your partners and discuss the physics project that I assigned each of you."

 

Oh, he was overjoyed. Physics, his most favorite subject and a perfect way to talk to Marinette! He did feel bad for Nathaniel though. He knew how overbearing Chloe could be but he was sure that they could work something out.

 

He grabbed his stuff and looked towards Marinette, he saw that Alya was nudging her with her elbow and wiggling her eyebrows. What could have prompt that? But whatever it was it was making Marinette's face bright red.

 

He walked over to them as Alya gathered her stuff to sit with Nino. As they passed each other she gave him a wink which confused him even more so.

 

"Hey Marinette." He greeted her with a smile as he sat down next to her.

 

"H-hey Adrien." She stuttered.

 

"Are you okay?" He placed a hand on your shoulder.

 

"Y-yeah! Just nervous."

 

"Why are you nervous?" Was it because of him? "You don't have to be nervous around me Marinette. Just be yourself." He gave her a warm smile and saw her relax, returning his smile to him.

 

"Okay."

 

They both turned to their assigned project and tried to decided on how they should present it. And if they should work together or do separate tasks.

 

They decided on working together would be best and since the project was gonna be due in a few days, they could come over to each other's houses to get extra work done.

 

Even though Adrien's day started bad, it was starting to feel better. He was finally talking to Marinette and he couldn't wait to get started.

 

* * *

 

Chat's mistakes weren't only notice by ladybug.

 

Thanks to the ability of akumatizing people, Gabriel saw everything.

 

"They were out of sync, Nooroo. They are slipping."

 

A devilish smirk spread a crossed his lips, which normally would be a natural expression. He had grown to not show emotion but he couldn't contain his joy.

 

"We have to keep hitting them with akumas. Weaken them while their bond is flimsy and then take their miraculous." He opened the locket to see a picture of his wife. "Take them for her."

 

Nooroo watched his master gaze longingly at the photo. He knew his master had good intentions but went about it the wrong way. He could never stray to far from his prison to get help.

 

No. He knew the situation he was in and he prayed ladybug and chatnoir's bond didn't break and that they could find him. He wanted to be saved. He wanted to be free.

 

* * *

 

The night was cool. Calm. Peaceful.

 

She could here the sounds of cars pass her by, the music from her phone played as she did her homework on her balcony.

 

Adrien couldn't make it tonight, he said his dad was furious when he got home. Probably because he came without his body guard.

 

Marinette squeed.

 

"I can't believe it Tikki! Adrien and I are partners. He's going to come over tomorrow!"

 

"I know!" Tikki giggled at her. "And you had complete conversations with him all through out class!"

 

"Well, he told me not to be nervous. And he was right I shouldn't be."

 

She was glad Adrien told her that. Because he was just a person like her. And the first step into future relationship with him was to stop acting like a complete stuttering fool ever time she was near him.

 

"Do you think I should make him something special when gets here tomorrow?"

 

"I think that would be a wonderful idea."

 

Marinette finished her homework and headed back inside, closing the hatch behind her. She put her homework in her book bag and headed down stairs to the kitchen.

 

Her parents were already asleep and knew that Adrien was coming over tomorrow after school. Marinette noticed that they left out a list out on the counter.

 

It was a list of potential dinner ideas. The list was short but the meal they settled on was circled.

 

Chicken Parmesan and Spaghetti.

 

Oh, that sounded delicious. Maybe she could ask her father for a couple of croissants and give it to him in the morning instead making something for when he got here.

 

She turned and walked back to the stairs.

 

"Hey Marinette?" Her kwami began.

 

"Mmm? Yes Tikki?"

 

"Are you worried about chat?"

 

She stopped walking up the steps for a second before starting up again.

 

"Yes, but I'm upset with him. He shouldn't have said that to me."

 

"I know...but something was wrong with him. It was something more than a broken heart."

 

"Do you really think it was something more than that?" She asked curiously opening the door to her room. Could it have been and she just couldn't see it? She assumed it was because of that, but if it wasn't....

 

_She felt like an ass._

 

"I don't know." Tikki's antennas hung low against her head.

 

"I don't know either Tikki. Do you think I should ask him?"

 

"Yes but give him time. He's obviously upset with whatever is bothering him."

 

Marinette nodded and turned off her desk light.

 

She ascended the ladder and got into her bed reaching over to the lamp that was on her night stand.

 

"Ready to go to bed Tikki?"

 

Her kwami yawned in response.

 

Marinette giggled before turning it off and drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After reading "A Werecat In London" there was a chapter which references that Nathalie might have smoked. So I headcanon her smoking when she is nervous or anxious or frustrated. Being yelled at by her boss made her anxious and she was frustrated with Adrien for leaving unattended which cause Gabriel to yell causing her anxiousness and then worry if she was going to lose her job. 
> 
> She needs a day off imo.
> 
> When Adrien got home he apologized to Nathalie and asked if she was okay and if she wanted anything. He gave her a hug and promised to give her a reservation at her favorite restaurant. So all is well with the two of them but he still got an earful from her and his father.
> 
> And that ends the first day. Let's see what is in store for them tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning was quiet.

 

It was a new day, and he had not forgotten the situation he was in.

 

His father _was_ Hawkmoth.

 

He couldn't tell anyone, not even Ladybug.

 

If only his mother were here, maybe none of this would have ever happened?

 

He descended the stairs.

 

His father was already gone.

 

Which Adrien had mix feelings about. He knew Hawkmoth had the ability to akumatize a victim once a week. But that could change. He had a week to plan.

 

He greeted Nathalie who gave him his schedule for the upcoming week.

 

Surprisingly there was only one photoshoot and it was scheduled for this weekend.

 

Which is what he had hoped, this would give him more time to spend with his friends, plan and work on the project with Marinette.

 

He couldn't work on the project last night because it was his turn to be out on patrol. Even if him and Ladybug fought, they had a duty to the people of Paris.

 

He had stopped at an adjacent building from the bakery just in time to see Marinette descend back through her trapdoor.

 

He was tempted to talk to her but his rounds were just starting so he couldn't make time.

 

He wished he saw Ladybug last night. To apologize, but he couldn't. Would she even want to see him?

 

Adrien grabbed his school bag and as he exited the dining room, he saw his father's study door was open. He looked around to see if anybody was around before going over.

 

He peaked inside.

 

No one was there, just the portrait of his mother. That's when he remembered the safe behind the portrait.

 

He rushed over, moved the portrait and opened the safe.

 

"What are you doing? You're gonna get caught." His kwami said to him as he floated behind him.

 

"Quiet plagg."

 

Nothing was different, the pamphlet that read Tibet was there, a picture of his mother and a weird pendent. The book was still missing. He never did find out where it went and his father never questioned him about it. But now he had a plan. He was going to find his mother.

 

She was the only one that can actually stop his father.

 

He devised steps on which to carry out his plan.

 

"Adrien? What are you doing?" Plagg questioned his partner.

 

"Hmm? Nothing...I mean, I'll tell you later Plagg. Come on we got to leave before people get suspicious."

 

He closed the safe and out back the portrait. He opened his shirt for plagg who sighed and zipped into his shirt.

 

He left the study, closing the door behind him.

 

He went to front door and was followed by Nathalie to the car. She was going to make sure he went to school. Which he couldn't blame her, given to what happened yesterday.

 

He greeted his friends once he had arrived. They were waiting for hints the base of the school steps.

 

Alya and Nino giving him a strange smile before stepping out of the way to reveal Marinette. She looked shy and timid, he wondered if she was okay.

 

Alya pushed Marinette forward who stumbled a little. She gave Alya a glare who only returned a shrug.

 

"Everything okay, Marinette?" Why was she always nervous around him? Where was the confident Marinette that he sometimes saw?

 

"Y-yeah! Just...um."

 

She lifted up a gift wrapped bag with her family's bakery logo on it, handing it to him.

 

"I made these for you." She blushed

 

He took the bag, feeling his cheeks redden a little bit. She made something for him?

 

He opened the bag and smiled wide.

 

"Croissants!" He hugged her. "Thank you Mari!"

 

She squeaked, but returned his hug.

 

"You better save some for us bro." Nino joked reaching over to the bag.

 

Adrien laughed and held it away from Nino, breaking the hug. "No way! Marinette made them for me and I'm going to eat them all by myself."

 

To show proof of that, he grabbed one and began stuffing it into his mouth.

 

They all looked shocked but bursts out laughing at him.

 

He joined into the laughter once he swallowed. They were delicious but he would have to savor the next one.

 

The whole scene did not go unnoticed though. Nathalie was laughing in the car which caused Gorilla to look at her raising an eyebrow. "Don't worry about it. Back to the mansion, if you please." She was happy for him.

 

Gorilla nodded, "Its nice to see him happy again isn't it?"

 

"Yeah, he hasn't been like that since..."

 

He put the car in drive and slowly began to pull away from the school.

 

"You don't have to say it, I know."

 

They sat in silence as they pulled away.

 

The four friends entered the school, carrying on a conversation about what they planned for the science project.

 

He was going to enjoy this moment. He needed to enjoy this moment.

 

* * *

 

Ah fashion.

 

His first love.

 

He felt the fabric beneath his fingers.

 

"Yes, this will do nicely for the winter collection." Gabriel handed the fabric off to an employee. Who bowed and walked out of the office.

 

He couldn't be Hawkmoth currently, he need to let Nooroo rest up.

 

He was getting stronger, he could feel it. But he still couldn't use Nooroo more than once a week or it will but a strain on his body and mind.

 

He tried once when he first started becoming Hawkmoth but having just started he couldn't control it for long and after he detransformed, he felt his body ache all over.

 

It didn't show any physical signs. Maybe it was mental? Or maybe it decreased the years off his lifespan?

 

Nooroo never said which.

 

But he was willing to try again but just not soon.

 

"Sir you're 2 o'clock is here."

 

"Thank you Nathalie, send them in."

 

Another design choice, or another meeting to discuss the direction of the company.

 

He loved the empire he built. Worked hard to get here. So not being Hawkmoth on occasion was fine with him.

 

* * *

 

It was evening now and here she was, going to have dinner with Adrien.

 

She was grateful for Nathalie for dropping them off at the bakery right after school.

 

When they had entered the bakery, Sabine had greeted them told them to head upstairs. She was closing up shop and Tom was already upstairs getting the plates ready.

 

"Adrien! Good to see you again lad!" Tom said coming over to Adrien wrapping him up in a big bear hug.

 

"H-hello Mr. Dupain-Cheng. It's nice to see you again too." He gasped, "You're crushing my spine."

 

"Ha ha!" He set down the boy. "Now, what are your intentions with my daughter?"

 

"Papa!" Marinette smacked her father on the arm. Blushing madly.

 

Adrien was speechless, a little red in the cheeks.

 

"I'm just messing around." He laughed. "Please, come, eat. Sabine should be up soon and we can all have dinner together before you start your project."

 

The two nodded and Adrien pulled out her chair for her, allowing her to sit down before pushing her in and taking a seat next to her.

 

It wasn't soon after that her mother came up and they all started eating.

 

They talked about their day and how Adrien loved the croissants and wanted to take more home.

 

Marinette was please that he loved her cooking.

 

Laughter was shared around the table about an embarrassing story that happened to Marinette as a child.

 

She scolded her parents but laugh along with them. It was good to hear Adrien laugh and to see him smile.

 

After the meal Adrien offered to wash up but Sabine insisted that he was a guest and they needed to work on their project, but appreciated the sentiment.

 

The two parents watched them leave.

 

"He's a good kid. Polite, respectful and kind." Tom said handing Sabine a clean dish to wipe.

 

She took it from him and smiled. "I think he really likes her too. You can see it in the way he looks at her."

 

Tom nodded with a grin, "Yes and she looks at him with the same look."

 

"Too bad they are both oblivious."

 

They shared a laugh together.

 

"Do you think we should check up on them?"

 

"In a little while dear. Remember how Marinette got mad at us last time?"

 

Tom chuckled, "She gets it from your side of the family." He teased.

 

Sabine gasped, "Whatever!" She splashed some soapy water at him.

  
"Hey!" He laughed splashing her back.

 

The both had splash fight, laughing at eachother. After a while Tom handed Sabine a towel, kissing her softly.

 

"I love you."

 

"I love you too."

 

Marinette focused on Adrien when he explained to her the certain leverage the pole would need to be in order to catapult over wall. A certain angle would propel them too far, off target or crash into a wall.

 

She now had much more appreciation of chat's ability with a pole. She would have to tell him that, just maybe not in that way.

 

"So, how do you know the right angle?"

 

"You have to judge by the speed the person is going, where they started from and how tall the building is."

 

"So, this is how ChatNoir manages to gets over the buildings?" She said out loud to herself. "That's amazing."

 

She glanced over at Adrien who had a big smile on his face.

 

"Yeah but his pole extends almost as tall as the Eiffel Tower, so I think he's cheating."

 

Marinette giggled. "Yeah but he's still amazing enough to be doing what he's doing."

 

"Pffft, not really Ladybug seems like she can handle things by herself." Adrien sighed looking a bit sad.

 

Marinette was about to protest and explain that Ladybug needs Chatnoir. That they were a team, no matter what. But Adrien's phone rang.

 

"Hello? What you're here already? Okay, I'll be right there."

 

He hung up. "I'm sorry Mari, I have to go. My place tomorrow?"

 

"S-sure! I'll see you out."

 

They walked down from Marinette's room to see her parents still soaked. They didn't question it. But Marinette informed them that she was going over to Adrien's tomorrow to finish up the project.

 

They agreed as long as her daughter was back by curfew and there would be no funny business. Marinette groaned and apologized to Adrien, but Adrien smiled and laughed.

 

Once they got to the door Adrien turned to her.

 

"Thank you, Marinette. This has been fun. "

 

"You're welcome Adrien. Thank you for coming over."

 

She watched him leave and sighed happily.

 

"I like that boy." Her father said.

 

"I like him too."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A double chapter power hour. 
> 
> Okay so I don't have a set schedule I usually post something when I have it ready. I do want readers to enjoy the work I put out.
> 
> This chapter was about world building and a few headcanons about how Hawkmoth powers work. And something to get the ball rolling to meet up with the comic so I can really get into what happens afterwards. It's gonna be good.


	5. Chapter 5

He had fun being with Marinette and her family. It reminded him so much of his own before his mother's disappearance. He was going to find her. He will find her.

 

As soon as he got to his room, Plagg flew out from his hiding place. "Okay kid, spill." He usually didn't care for the affairs of humans. But he didn't like having secrets kept from him. He kept secrets not the other way around.

 

"Okay, okay." Adrien sighed then took in a deep breathe.

 

"My father is Hawkmoth."

 

"Then what are we doing! We have to tell Ladybug!"

 

"NO!" Adrien yelled causing his kwami to looked shocked then angered.

 

"No? What do you mean 'No'? We have to!"

 

"No Plagg, I know that..." Adrien clenched his hands into fists. "But he's the only family I have left. What if he goes to jail Plagg? I'll be alone."

 

Tears streamed down his face.

 

"And it's not just me it effects! It effect everyone who works under my father! They will all lose their jobs! Nathalie, Gorilla, everyone who works for him at his company! No one would hire them again! I can't do that to them, they have families..."

 

Plagg's anger subsided. He floated over to Adrien and patted his head. He wasn't really good with emotional situations. Tikki was better at this than him. His cat had such a big heart. Why the old man chose him to be the keeper of destruction, he would never know. Maybe it was his big heart? Previous kitties didn't have such kindness or thoughtfulness as Adrien.

 

He sighed, "Okay kid. Okay. But what are you going to do?"

 

"I'm going to find her, she's somewhere in Tibet. And if not, maybe there are clues to help point me into the right direction? She's the only one that can stop my father."

 

"Do you even have a plan?"

 

"Yes, first I will have to transfer funds into a different account. I don't want my father following me when I leave."

 

"Wait, when you leave? What about ladybug?"

 

"She needs to stay here and protect Paris. Besides, she made it apparent that she doesn't need my help."

 

"That's not true, Adrien. You two are halves of the same whole. Paris needs both of you."

 

"No. It doesn't Plagg, trust me. She's the only one who can deakumatize the victims. And she's more than capable of handling things on her own."

 

Plagg didn't argue further, he could tell that he wouldn't listen to him. Stubborn and oblivious, he was one of his kittens alright.

 

"So swear to me Plagg, or I promise I will never feed you Camembert again, you won't tell Ladybug's kwami or Ladybug herself."

 

"You wouldn't dare."

 

"Try me." He held out his hand to him.

 

"You do realize that if you do this and if you succeed, you and Ladybug won’t have a relationship once your father is defeated."

 

Adrien looked down and contemplated for a moment before staring up at Plagg before holding his hand out again.

 

"Ladybug would want it that way."

 

Plagg sighed before shaking Adrien's finger in agreement. "Deal."

 

The next morning things were different.

 

Adrien slowly began transferring money into a different account he set up without his father noticing. He used it to purchase more risqué manga and anime without his father knowing.

 

He had been doing it for years, but he scheduled a massive transfer to happen before the weekend.

 

After he set everything up, he got ready for school and left, accompanied by Nathalie again.

 

* * *

 

 

Wednesday. That was the day, right?

 

Working nonstop you tend to forget what day it is. They all blurred together.

 

Yet, one must work hard in the fashion industry.

 

Five days. Five more days before he had a chance to call an Akuma again. If he choose to call upon one on Monday.

 

"Mr. Agreste?"

 

"Yes, yes what do you want?"

 

"Your son will be having a guest over tonight. A fellow classmate, they've been assigned a project together. "

 

"And your point is?"

 

"Do you want to join them for dinner? Adrien insisted that she stay for dinner before working on the -"

 

"Yes, yes. I would like to meet them."

 

Actually, he would care less than to meet them but he had to make sure that they were a good influence on his son.

 

Unlike that Nino boy.

 

Plus dinner with his son sounded nice. He couldn't remember a time where he sat down with him and ate together.

 

How long has it been?

 

* * *

 

It was quiet in the back of the car.

 

Through out the school day, Marinette thought about last night and going to Adrien's tonight.

 

She was on cloud 9.

 

Even when she on patrol last night, she couldn't stop thinking about it.

 

She didn't let the fight she had with Chat a couple days ago effect her good mood.

 

She followed Adrien inside, once they arrived to his mansion.

 

"Adrien, welcome home."

 

"Father?"

 

He looked surprised, was he not expecting his father to be here?

 

Wait. Adrien's father? Gabriel was here? If she wasn't nervous before she definitely was now.

 

She started to have an internal panic attack.

 

"Yes and who might you be?" Gabriel asked descending the steps

 

"I'm, uh, I'm."

 

"She's Marinette." Adrien replied saving her from embarrassing herself further. "She's my partner for this assignment."

 

"Ah yes, the Dupain-Cheng girl. You designed the hat that my son wore for a photoshoot. Your design was exquisite. "

 

Gabriel Agreste like her design? The Gabriel Agreste?

 

She was about to faint.

 

"Will you be dining with us, father?"

 

"Why yes, I already had the chefs prepare something for us once you arrived. And I would like to get to know more about Ms. Cheng."

 

This couldn't be real. Dinner with the love of her life and her idol? She couldn't stop smiling.

 

Gabriel directed them to the dining room. Adrien pulled out her chair for her again and sat beside her while his father sat a cross from her. It was a big table, one that could fit over twenty people. Did Adrien always eat here, alone?

 

The chefs brought out some salads to start off. They ate in silence. No one speaking but Gabriel watching them both.

 

Once the salads were finished there was a lull, the main course was not yet finished, leaving some time to talk.

 

"So, Marinette, tell me about yourself. What do you inspire to be?"

 

Marinette gathered all of her courage and took a deep breathe.

 

"I'm actually inspiring to become a fashion designer, like you. I always carry my sketch book, just in case inspiration strikes."

 

"Ah, that's wonderful, you do have the talent for it. May I see the sketch book?"

 

He wanted to see her designs?

 

She quickly dove into her bag and fished out her sketch book, handing it to him.

 

He skimmed through the sketch book, making humming sounds of appraisal.

 

"Most excellent, your designs are outstanding. Such raw potential." He closed the book then gazed at her with his sharp eyes. "How would you like to intern at my company for the winter line? I could use some new fresh eyes."

 

Marinette was shocked. Mouth a gape. Gabriel Agreste not only liked her designs but wanted her.

 

Her. A plain girl. To design for him.

 

" I don't know what to say."

 

She looked toward Adrien who looked as just about as shocked as she was.

 

"Yes and thank you are few words."

 

"Yes! Thank you so much for much for this opportunity. I won't let you down."

 

Gabriel smirked then looked at his watch with a frown. "I'm sorry to cut this short but I'm late." He stood up and handed Marinette her sketch book. "It will be a pleasure to work with you, Ms. Cheng."

 

And with that he left leaving the to kids speechless.

 

"Con, uh, congratulations Marinette. My father isn't the most easiest man to impress."

 

She turned to Adrien and hug him. "I'm so happy."

 

With that the chefs brought out the main course.

 

The two kids chatted about what it would be like working for Gabriel and that they would be working close together as well.

 

This all had to be a dream. It was too perfect.

 

Once the two finished their meal they went upstairs to Adrien's room. Marinette excused herself to bathroom to tell Alya and her parents the good news.

 

Once she exited she saw Adrien at his desk, checking on something. She walked over to him. "What are you doing?" She asked peering over his shoulder.

 

"Nothing." He replied and exited out the tab before she could get a good look.

 

Adrien's mother appeared on his screen. "Who's that?" She asked. Obviously she knew because she saw her as ladybug, but not as Marinette.

 

"That's my mother."

 

"She's beautiful."

 

"Yeah...she is."

 

"You have her eyes." She blushed.

 

He stared up at her, blushing a little as well.

 

Marinette broke eye contact when she saw something familiar out in the corner of her eyes. "Is that?"

 

She reached over him and grabbed the item in question.

 

"My good luck charm, you kept it."

 

"Y-yeah! You can have it back if you want."

  
"No, no. I gave it to you. You keep it." She placed it back into his hands and smiled. "Shall we get back to work?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More world building! 
> 
> Gabriel maybe a distant father but he does love his son. He just doesn't go about it in the right way.
> 
> He also cares about his company too and will keep it ahead of any other company.
> 
> I also added days because I would forget what day in the week it was and I didn't want to progress something too fast or too slowly.
> 
> Tell me what you think!


	6. Chapter 6

Marinette surprised him.

 

It wasn't easy to win the approval of his father. In a way he was jealous of her but he couldn't feel more proud of her.

 

He knew she worked hard. He knew she would do great at this job.

 

But he also knew that his father was going to use her. Even if he trained her himself, he was going to use Marinette. To further his career, or even use her as an akuma when he was Hawkmoth.

 

All he had to do was fire her. That would crush her dreams leading to a slur of negative emotions. But, he never once saw Marinette get upset.

 

She must be some sort of angel to keep her emotions in check like that.

 

She looked like one.

 

He shook his head. What was he thinking? Marinette was just a friend right? A good friend. Yeah that's it, a good friend.

 

He carried out his patrol after she left to go home.

 

As Chatnoir, he made sure she made it home safe before continuing on patrol.

 

The next morning he was greeted by his father in the dining room.

 

"Good morning, Adrien."

 

"Good morning, father."

 

He was surprised to still see his father here, usually his father would be gone by now.

 

"May I help you with something?"

 

"Yes, give this to that Marinette girl." He handed Adrien a sheet of paper with a schedule on it. "I want her to be by the studio this Saturday for her to get started."

 

"Oh okay."

 

He stared down onto the paper. He was going to keep her busy. At least she would be working with him this weekend.

 

"I'm proud of you Adrien." His father placed a hand on his shoulder.

 

Did his ears deceive him? Did his father just say he was _proud_ of him?

 

"W-what?"

 

"I'm proud of you. You choose a fine girl to show your affection too."

 

Oh. He looked away. Great, his father noticed that he may like Marinette. He could probably use her against him to keep him in check.

 

"She reminds me of your mother."

 

Or not.

 

He looked up at his father with a curious expression.

 

"She's young, driven, and a hard worker. I noticed the small scars on her fingers, and her designs, the detail she puts into each one of her drawings. I want to see them come alive and worn. If you date her, I approve."

 

He patted Adrien's shoulder before clearing his throat. "Good. Good talk." His hand slipped away and exited, leaving Adrien alone.

 

He didn't want to use Marinette against him. He was proud in him for finding someone that made him happy. His father wanted him to be happy.

 

A smile was crept on Adrien's face.

 

But then it soured.

 

It didn't change the fact that his father was Hawkmoth. It didn't change the fact that his father used people. And perhaps if things were different. If he didn't have to go to Tibet. He would've considered dating Marinette.

 

She was beautiful, strong, brave, kind, and oh so smart.

 

Just like his la...his partner.

 

He would have to apologize to her before he left. He couldn't leave things the way he had.

 

Sighing, he put the schedule for Marinette into his backpack and went to the front door, not even bothering to eat.

 

Once he arrived to school, he stared at Marinette through the window of the car. She was laughing at one of Nino's jokes. The way she smiled made him feel warm.

 

"You love her~" Plagg teased in a whispering tone.

 

"Shut up, Plagg."

 

His kwami laughed as Adrien exited the car. But quieted down once he reached his friends.

 

"Hey Marinette."

 

"Hey Adrien!"

 

"My father wanted me to give you this."

 

He dug into his pack and took out the schedule for her.

 

"He wants to start you right away."

 

Marinette took it and thanked him. She looked over the schedule. When ever she had free time she would be working for Mr. Agreste it seemed.

 

The bell rang signaling them to get to class.

 

Alya and Nino went ahead inside leaving Adrien and Marinette alone.

 

"H-hey Marinette?"

 

"Yeah?" She looked up from the schedule.

 

"Can I walk you to class?"

 

She giggled. "We're both in the same class, silly."

 

"I-I know!" He rubbed the back of his neck. "But what I mean is can I walk _with_ you to class?"

 

He held out his hand to her. Hoping she would pick up on what he meant.

 

She stared at his hand for a while before her eyes went wide, realizing what he meant.

 

"Oh! Y-yeah."

 

She slowly moved her hand into his. Her hands were so much smaller compared to his but some how, it fit perfectly.

 

Together they walked to class. He could do this right? This was okay? He could have this moment to himself before he left right?

 

Once they got to class,they received several gasps and a glare from Chloe.

 

They unhooked hands and sat in their seats.

 

"Dude are you an Marinette going out? When did this happen?"

 

"No, we're not...I just wanted to hold her hand."

 

"Mhmm sure bro. You got it bad."

 

His best friend was right. He did have it bad.

 

He could hear Alya pester Marinette. Probably asking her the same thing Nino asked him.

 

He smiled to himself.

 

Yeah he could enjoy this while it lasts.

 

* * *

  
  


Ah, to be young again.

 

Those two reminded him of him and his wife.

 

A model and young designer.

 

It seemed poetic.

 

He liked that Dupian-Cheng girl. She would make a fine addition to the Agreste team.

 

Young, ambitious, eager to please.

 

But most importantly hard working.

 

Plus the raw talent that she possessed, he would love to mold her into the true artist that she can become.

 

He would have assumed that she was only flattering him to climb the industry ladder. But no, there was something genuine about her.

 

He also assumed she would use his son to climb the ladder as well. But again it was disproven. She gave him the same look as he once had given his wife.

 

She was in love with his son. Even if his son was to oblivious to see it.

 

"You're smiling.."

 

"What?"

 

"You're smiling," Nooroo said again. "You only do that when you're possessing an akuma."

 

Gabriel scowled at his kwami.

 

"How much longer?"

 

Nooroo sighed. "I shall be fully charged by Sunday. A day earlier than expected."

 

"Good, good. Soon we will destroy ladybug and chatnoir's bond and when they no longer trust eachother we shall take their miraculous."

 

He had to save his wife. He had to find her.

 

* * *

 

Marinette couldn't believe it, as she gazed from the top of the Eiffel Tower, down to the city she loved so much.

 

Adrien held her hand. She had dinner with him twice and his father wanted her to work for him?

 

Everything was perfect.

 

She looked to her side where chat would have been.

 

Well maybe not perfect.

 

She lost her best friend over what was a misunderstanding.

 

They couldn't take back the things they said. The things _she_ said.

 

She missed him. She missed his affection. She missed his voice. She even missed his puns.

 

She felt tears form into her eyes, which she whipped away quickly before she actually started to cry.

 

She was going to apologize to him. It would be the first thing she did if she saw him again.

 

He needed to know that he meant a lot to her, even if she didn't love him in the way he wanted. And also need to know that she would be there for him, no matter what.

 

She looked at city again before jumping off to continue her patrol.

 

She couldn't wait to see chat again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another two chapter power hour
> 
>  
> 
> (I like posting chapters when I'm done rather than to make y'all wait for tomorrow idk I like making you guys happy. It makes me happy to see positive feedback)
> 
> In which Gabriel tries to be a decent father again. And the kids finally want to apologize to each other.
> 
> Edit: Ran things by with the Author of the comic again. And we shared our ideas for where the story will go and how to proceed. Stick with it, you wont be disappointed.


	7. Chapter 7

"I don't know Alya."

 

"What are you talking about girl? He totally does like you."

 

 

"But I mean, he doesn't show it."

 

"He held your hand. He walked you to class. What do you want him to do? Kiss you?"

 

The thought of Adrien made her face red, "A-Adrien k-kissing me?" She brought her hands to her cheeks. A smile spread on her lips.

 

She sighed contently staring off into space. "Adrien kissing me..."

 

"Girl? Girl. GIRL!" Alya yelled snapping her fingers infront of Marinette's face.

 

Marinette shook her head. "Huh?"

  
"Come back to me." She laughed shaking her head at her friend.

 

She looked at Marinette and smiled, she loved this girl but she was going to be the death of her. She looked over Marinette's shoulder. "Now don't freak out, but your boyfriend is over there."

 

"He's not my boyfriend! He just...a good friend?"

 

"Uh huh, sure. Go get him girl." She turned her around and pushed her to Adrien.

 

Marinette stumbled and landed in Adrien's arms.

 

"Marinette are you okay?"

 

"Y-yeah, just fell. H-how are you Adrien, are you ready to present our project?"

 

"I'm fine and yeah. I have everything we need to present." He backed up once she was standing again and not leaning on him. "Do you want me to present?"

 

"No, we can do it together."

 

She was proud of herself, she only stuttered a little when around him, but she could hold complete conversations with him.

 

Even though they weren't dating, this was nice, just being friends was nice.

 

The two walked to class again, talking about how Adrien could pick her up and give her the tour of the studio and the company.

 

She couldn't wait for tomorrow.

 

* * *

 

Friday.

 

Today the project was due, luckily he and Marinette finished it yesterday during their lunch break.

 

He wasn't nervous really. But his mind was else where.

 

On his father, on his plan, on Ladybug. On the photoshoot and the giving Marinette a tour.

 

  
He didn't concentrate at all during the lectures.

 

Yet he had to maintain the image that he didn't have anything planned or he would appear suspicious.

 

The less attention drawn to him the better.

 

Once they were called, Adrien began the presentation and Marinette closed it. They presented oh how physics help ChatNoir and Ladybug transverse through the city using the weapons they have.

 

He kind of smiled because Marinette did all the work on ChatNoir while he did all the work on Ladybug. He could have done Chatnoir himself, but he felt flattered that someone liked him enough to do research on him. His self confidence boosted a little.

 

Maybe he needed someone like Marinette in his life?

 

To see his potential, to see potential in Adrien and ChatNoir.

 

He still loved Ladybug but understood her heart belonged to another. Who ever he was, he was lucky.

 

But he was lucky too, because he loved Marinette.

 

He repeated those words in his head again.

 

_He loved Marinette._

 

* * *

 

"A weather update for all you Parisians! A storm is coming and will continue all throughout Saturday, but don't worry! Sunday will have a clear skies, perfect for--"

 

Unfortunate.

 

He didn't pack an umbrella.

 

"Nathalie have him bring the car around, we are leaving early."

 

Nathalie nodded and followed him to the elevator, calling Gorilla.

 

"Shall we pick up your son too?"

 

"Yes, I won't have my son out in this rain."

 

The two rode the elevator down to the lobby and got into the car.

 

The ride was silent but as they pulled up to the school, it had began to rain.

 

Gabriel notice Marinette and Adrien stand under the awning talking to one and other.

 

Smiling...laughing.

 

He noticed Adrien grab Marinette's hand and rush themselves to the car, letting themselves in.

 

"Oh hello father, I offered Marinette a ride to her house. If that's okay."

 

"That's okay Adrien. Good to see you again Ms.Dupain-Cheng."

 

"Good to see you again too, Mr. Agreste."

 

Marinette told Gorilla her address and Gabriel listened in on the conversation that the two teenagers shared. They were talking about how they aced their project and how proud they were and how they made a great team.

 

He smiled to himself.

 

They pulled up to the bakery, Gabriel turned to the teens.

 

"We shall see you tomorrow Ms. Cheng. Adrien why don't you walk her to her door."

 

He giving his son a hint.

 

"O-of course father."

 

Adrien followed Marinette out of the car closing the door behind him and walked her to the front door.

 

He watched with curious eyes as the two exchanged words before waving each other goodbye.

 

Oh son, you squandered a perfect kiss moment. Rain, under the doorway, close to one an other.

 

Or well maybe it wasn't perfect, he was watching them and his son probably knew that.

 

Oh well.

 

After his son got back into the car they drove in silence.

 

Rain hit the car and thunder was in the distance.

 

Lightning danced in the sky.

 

* * *

 

There would be no patrol tonight.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The formula changed for this chapter to better fit the narrative and flow.
> 
> It usually goes Adrien, Gabriel then lastly Marinette.
> 
> However Marinette started this time.
> 
> Also I realized this one is shorter than the most recent chapters. Oops


	8. Chapter 8

Neither ChatNoir nor Ladybug could patrol last night.

 

If it had been a light rain it would have been different. Light rain was easy to traverse through, if they slipped their suits would absorb most of the impact leaving bruises on their bodies once they detransformed.

 

No, the storm raged on and off the whole night, cracks of thunder indicated lightning and neither of them would risk it on the off chance of getting electrocuted.

 

The two heroes were a bit relieved to have not go on patrol last night, allowing them to go to bed early for the big day they had tomorrow. Marinette with her tour with Adrien and learning the ropes with Mr. Agreste. And Adrien who had a photoshoot which required all day todo. Hair, makeup, the many outfits. He would barely have time to show Marinette around. Which was why he would save the studio for last.

 

The next morning, it seemed the rain had let up. It hadn't stopped fully but it was more of a light drizzle than anything else. But Parisan's themselves were weary that the storm might hit them again, which caused some of not most of Paris to stay home today.

 

Adrien arose from his slumber, rubbing his eyes. To peer over to Plagg who was eating cheese.

 

"What did I say about eating cheese in the bed?"

 

"That I can do it whenever I want."

 

"No. I said not too it causes crumbs to fall in the sheets."

 

"So?"

 

"So... Never mind."

 

He was still too tired to put up a fight with his kwami and he had to save his energy for the shoot.

 

After showering and getting dressed in something that he could easily take off for when he had to start wearing the clothing line they wanted to photos for, he headed down stairs.

 

"Hurry up now Adrien, your father is already there." Nathalie informed him as he ate his breakfast.

 

"Okay..." He lazily replied, chewing his food.

 

"He also wanted you to know that we're are picking up Marinette before heading to the Studio. Since she doesn't know where the studio is, we will be taking her. She can take the bus or something next time."

 

He smiled.

 

It made sense really, she didn't know and he was get more time to hang out with her before the shoot. He didn't know what his father would have planned for Marinette. He could plan for her to stay and watch and have her see the outfits for the formal line he has been working on, or have her sketch up her own designs in back rooms of the studio.

 

Which ever it was he knew that he wouldn't be spending much time with her.

 

He went back to his room to brush his teeth and get Plagg before rushing out the door to the car.

 

He wanted to be with Marinette as soon as possible.

 

It didn't take long to pull up to the Dupain-Cheng Bakery as Marinette walked out the door.

 

She opened the car door and let herself in.

 

"Hey Marinette."

 

"Hey Adrien, your father told me you would picking me up. I'm so excited."

 

"Did he tell you what you would be doing?" He was curious about what his father might have had planned for her.

 

"He said he wanted me in the studio, to meet other designers and meet the models I will be designing for."

 

Adrien smiled, he was glad he got to see Marinette throughout the shoot.

 

On the way to the studio, the two kids just talked. Talked about the job, talked about Alya and Nino getting together and talked about working together.

 

Once they arrived Adrien showed Marinette the office first which was a rather tall building with his dad occupying the top floor all to himself.

 

As Adrien gave the tour of each floor, he got a crafty idea.

 

"Hey Marinette?"

 

"Yeah Adrien?"

 

He stepped close to her.

 

Incredibly close.

 

So close he was only inches apart from her.

 

She was blushing mad.

 

He then hit her arm yelling "Tag you're it!" as he ran off, laughing.

 

"Oh you are so going down!" He heard in the distance followed by more laughter.

 

The two chased each other throughout the building going from floor to floor. Tagging the other as they caught passed each other.

 

He hadn't had this much fun in a long time.

 

Soon they ran into the studio.

 

Adrien had gripped Marinette in a bear hug from behind, lifting up. "I got you!" He laughed.

 

She laughed along with him. "Adrien, put me down!"

 

He set her down as their laughter died into a fit of giggles.

 

"Where have you been!" A voice yelled at the two.

 

The two stood at attention and faced where the voice had came from.

 

It was the photographer, who was a short man, no taller than them. "We've been waiting for 10 minutes Adrien. Come on we need you to get ready."

 

Adrien sighed and waved goodbye to Marinette.

 

He went to the dressing room to get dressed and have makeup applied.

 

* * *

 

Marinette sighed sadly as she watched him go.

 

She then went around the room and greeted herself to each staff member.

 

"Ah there you are." Said a voice from behind her.

 

She turned around to face her new employer.

 

"Oh Mr.Agreste! I just finished introducing myself to everyone."

 

"Excellent, oh and about this morning. I have cameras in the office."

 

She paled. "S-so you saw?"

 

"Indeed. Although as amusing as that was, I sure hope you take this job seriously."

 

"O-of course! Strictly professional Marinette. That's my name. "

 

"Excellent, now we will begin with-"

 

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU WONT SHOW?!?...Oh, I'm sorry. But you have to come you will ruin the whole shoot. Hello? HELLO? GOD DAMN IT."

 

The photographer hung up his phone. "The photoshoot it ruined. The female model can't show because there has been a death in the family."

 

"Oh that's unfortunate." Gabriel sighed.

 

"Hey girl." The photographer said walking up to Marinette. "What's your name?"

 

"Marinette."

 

"Jean. What is your size?"

 

"My size?"

 

"Yes darling your size."

 

Marinette gave him her size.

 

"Ah perfect. And you are the same height as her. Gabriel I know she just started but can I borrow her?"

 

Gabriel nodded. "Yes, I see what you are getting at and I think she would be perfect too."

 

Marinette looked at the two man confused.

 

"Thank you. JOYCE, CANDAINCE! Get over here."

 

Two girls who appeared to be twins rushed over to him.

 

"Take Ms. Marinette and get her ready and dressed."

 

"Wait what?" Marinette asked.

 

The twins took Marinette to the female dressing room. Forcibly striping her of her outfit, wiping away her make up and undoing the pigtails in her hair.

 

"Sit." Joyce commanded.

 

Which Marinette did.

 

"Pigtails? Seriously? You need to let your hair loose, darling. It frames your facial features much better." Candaince said as she brushed Marinette's hair.

 

Joyce, meanwhile, reapplied makeup on Marinette. Applying makeup that compliment her and brought out her features. "There, now." She went to the rack and pulled out a long red silk dress that showed off her back when she wore it. "Put this on." She handed the girl the dress and went back to the rack. "Oh and wear these." She pulled out matching shoes.

 

"But this will show off my bra..." Marinette whispered.

 

"Nonsense, you won't be wearing one. Now hurry, hurry."

 

The twins left leaving Marinette alone with her thoughts.

 

She stood infront of three full body length mirrors. She held the dress infront of her.

 

It was beautiful.

 

Why was she forced todo this?

 

Was Adrien forced todo this?

 

Adrien.

 

She then realized that she was going to be in a photo with Adrien but not just any photo. She was going to be a face of a campaign. Design magazines would have her face on them and she would be on the cover with Adrien.

 

She blushed.

 

Then smirked, Alya was gonna have a field day with this, but she could also rub it in Chloe's face.

 

She giggled and unclasped her bra, slipping on the dress and shoes.

 

"Are you okay Marinette? You don't have todo this if you don't want to."

 

"I know Tikki, but I get to be a face and I get to be next to Adrein."

 

Tikki giggled. "Okay as long as you are okay with it. I support you. "

 

"Thank you Tikki."

she leaned down and kissed the kwami's head.

 

She took a deep breathe and walked out.

 

Adrien was distracted by the photographer, not looking in the direction she was.

 

She walked up behind him.

 

"Ah, speak of the devil, here she is." Jean said.

 

We're they talking about her?

 

"Marinette I just wanted to say-" Adrien began as he turned around, freezing once he looked at her.

 

"Adrien?"

 

"You're beautiful." He breathed out, taking her hand and kissing it.

 

She blushed. "You look beautiful too."

 

He blushed back.

 

"Joyce where are the gloves?" Jean called out for her.

 

"On it, sorry sir." Joyce ran over and slipped long black gloves on Marinette they ended just passed her elbow.

 

"Good now..." Jean began to say explaining the poses and positions he wanted the two to be in.

 

* * *

 

Gabriel stood by and watched as the two kids pose together for the camera.

 

Memories of him and his wife when they were young came flooding back back.

 

A small studio, a start up designer and a new fresh young model just starting.

 

They had became friends before, surprisingly, she asked him out. He may have been a flirt at times but he never had the confidence to ask her. He was glad that she asked him out.

 

Adrien looked just like her.

 

He pulled out a handkerchief and dabbed it on the corner of his eye, where a tear hand formed.

 

He folded the cloth and continued to watch them. Before looking at his watch. He had a meeting to attend to.

 

He left.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one took longer to write but it was worth it. I loved writing it.
> 
> My favorite part was the tag scene and Adrien being shocked at Marinette's beauty. 1) because Adrien would totally play tag I mean yeah he's mature but he is still a kid. 2) he was originally going to say "I wanted to say good luck on your first day" but he was too stunned.
> 
> the last double chapter power hour the last two will be seperate
> 
> chapter 10 being the finale of part1
> 
> part2 will air weekly after i finish writing part 2 in all of its entirety
> 
> So expect a hiatus after 10
> 
> thank you for reading and thank you for sticking with this


	9. Chapter 9

 

The day was amazing for our heroes. They spent the whole day in each other's arms and seeing them in different dresses or outfits. The magazine would be printed tomorrow and Marinette could already feel her cellphone blow up with calls and texts from Alya asking for the details.

  
Adrien was just happy to spend the whole day with Marinette. He cherished each moment, treasured seeing her beauty in the many outfits she wore that day.

  
However, he knew that soon he would have to leave. As much as he wanted to stay with her, he had to leave.

  
The storm started up again after the shoot.

  
They drove Marinette back to the bakery to make sure she got home safely. The two kids walked to her door and Adrien hugged Marinette, it wasn't the bear hug like he gave her before. It was soft, tender. The two stood under her doorway, hold each other. Marinette didn't know why he hugged her, but she didn't care. She hugged him back, laying her head on his chest. He still smelled of makeup and cologne. She didn't want to let go of him when pulled away.

  
Once he returned home, he checked his account. Good everything had moved to his different account.

  
The account his father couldn't track.

  
He took out his wallet and took out his credit cards to find the one that corresponded with that account and once he found it, he placed it back it in wallet. He didn't plan to pack clothing, no, he would buy some once he got there.

  
He removed his phone and set it on the desk. He couldn't take his phone either. Trackable. He would have to buy a burner once he landed.

  
He set out a black jacket, a ball cap, sunglasses, and his passport. It wasn't the best disguise by far, but it will do in a pinch.

  
He looked around the room and saw the blue scarf his father had got him.

  
It would be perfect to cover the rest of his face. He lifted it off the rack and felt the softness with his fingers. But has he ran his fingers against it until he felt something rough against it.

  
He flipped it over and saw cursive writing along the edge. It was small but it was there. Had it always been there?

  
He looked closely at the cursive writing. He flipped it over and saw a name.

  
It was her name. Marinette.

  
He held it tight. He thought it was one genuine gift from his father, but it wasn't. It was from her. She did give him a gift for his birthday.

  
He held it close to his chest.

  
He was happy to give his heart to her. He just wished things were different.

He set down the scarf on the jacket. He then remembered the bracelet.

  
He searched his desk for it. Once he found it he set it with the scarf. He was going to need all the good luck he could get. And he wanted it to remember her by.

  
"You're taking me with you, right?"

  
He turned to Plagg and smiled. "Of course Plagg." He lied. He couldn't take Plagg.

  
Paris needed a new ChatNoir who would be better than he was.

  
Ladybug needed a better partner than he was.

  
Everything was set out. But he couldn't patrol with her tonight. The storm still raged. He knew she wouldn't be outside on patrol.

  
He would have to see her tomorrow.

  
As Adrien was getting ready, Marinette began drawing up designs to show off to Gabriel.

  
She had asked to take some of the unedited photos of her and Adrien with her to get some ideas of her own. The photographer had agreed to her request, giving her copies that were on a flash drive. Truth be told she wanted them to have without all the words on them and the unedited versions felt more real.

  
She sighed contently as she stared lovingly at the photos.

  
"My, someone sure looks happy." Tikki giggled.

  
"I am happy Tikki, but it all feels like a dream. I feel like I will wake up at any moment and none of this will be real."

  
She sighed then yelped as she felt Tikki pinch her arm. "Ow! Tikki!"

  
"There now you know you're not dreaming and it's real."

  
Marinette smiled as she rubbed her arm. "Thank you Tikki."

  
Marinette yawned, "Time for bed, Tikki."

  
With that she shut off her lights and as soon as she gotten to bed she drifted off to sleep.

  
She dreamed of Adrien and their wedding day. The whole of Paris was there. She had designed her wedding dress and made it herself. She looked stunning in it. Ayla was a bride's maid but also documented everything like the journalist she was. Nino was the DJ and the best man. She laughed and had a generally good time. It was perfect. When it came time for her to throw the bouquet, she threw it into the crowd of people.

  
She saw a black clawed gloved hand catch the bouquet.

  
"My lady...have you forgotten about me?"

  
"Chat?"

  
"You remembered my name? I thought you gave up on our friendship to be with him." He pointed to Adrien.

  
"No, no Chat, I could never forget you. You are important to me too."

  
"Really?! Because it sure doesn't feel like it my lady." He crushed the bouquet in his hands as he walked towards her.

  
He was so close to her now, inches away from her. He cupped her cheek with his glove.

  
She could see the sadness and anger in his eyes

  
"If I was so important to you, why did you break my heart? Why did you abandon me?"

  
"I didn't Chat, I didn't abandon y-"

  
"LIAR!" He yelled at her. Punching the wall behind her making her jump. "You never cared for me! You never thought I was good enough! You destroyed my world when you broke my heart..." He moved away from her. "Now I'm going to destroy yours." He leapt at Adrien, claws out slicing Adrien's throat.

"No!" She woke up shivering, covered in sweat. Her breathing was heavy and she had began to cry.

  
She will have to make things right this him. She had too.

 

* * *

 

Morning.

  
Gabriel breathed in the musty smell of the room as the butterfly fluttered around him. "Aaah. I can feel it Nooroo."

  
"Feel what master?"

  
"The end of Ladybug and ChatNoir. Transform me."

  
With that Nooroo flew into his miraculous, transforming Gabriel into Hawkmoth once again.

  
"Oh I can feel it, strong negative emotion. Anger, pure hatred. How lovely. Fly my little akuma and evil lose her!"

The little black butterfly flew towards a swimming pull where a competition had just been held. A black girl tossed her silver place medal into her locker and slammed it.

  
"I should have one the gold. I was a head of her! It's rigged!"

  
The little akuma landed on her swimming cap.

  
"Marina, I am Hawkmoth. I can help you get your revenge on the people who have wronged you and make you the fastest swimmer in all of France. Provided if you do something for me in return."

  
"Yes Hawkmoth." She smirked as black smoke engulfed her.

  
Once she emerged from the smoke, her skin turned to a bright colour blue that matched the chlorinated water of a pool. Her eyes a sharp yellow. Her swim cap turned purple while her swimsuit remained black. However a shark like tail formed out of her back and webbing connected her fingers and toes together making flippers. Her teeth razor sharp like a sharks as well.

  
"Heh heh, this is going to be fun."

  
She dashed out of the locker room. "WHERE IS SHE?!?" She yelled scaring patrons and causing them to run away.

  
She lifted her hand and water from the pool began to shoot straight up like a geyser. "I can control water too? Oh this is going to be fun!"

  
She moved the water with her hand causing a geyser to break the wall of the building. She dived into the water and swam into the Seine. She was fast, incredibly fast. Faster than she ever swam in her life.

  
She was going to find the person who stole her gold medal from her.

  
She shot up pilers of water as she swam, swimming up them to get a good look at the city.

  
She smirked as she saw the girl who stole her medal.

 

* * *

 

Screams of the people outside awoke Marinette from her slumber. She jumped up and rushed up onto her balcony. She saw the akuma land on the road and ran after a girl who wore a medal around her neck.

  
She rushed back into her room. "Tikki, spots on!"

  
Tikki rushed into the earrings transforming Marinette into Ladybug.

 

Ladybug jumped out of her room and onto the road, a familiar figure landed next to her.

  
"Hey ladybug, quiet a fishy situation we have here." He said with a wink

  
Chat. He was making puns again. She smiled. "It's good to see you Chat, are you doing okay?"

  
"Please, I'm feline purrfectly alright."

  
She laughed, "That's good kitty. Now let's get that Akuma."

  
She would apologize to him after they save the city. He seemed to be doing okay.

  
Chat jumped and landed infront of the akuma allowing the girl to escape.

  
"No! You stupid cat! Get out of the way!"

  
"I don't know what lovers quarrel caused you to be like this but you can't take it out on your gillfriend."

  
"Argh!" Marina yelled at him shorting a pillar of water at him.

  
"Aaaaah!" He shot down the street. He would be fine, Ladybug took her time looking at the akuma to see if she could find out where the akuma was.

  
The cap. It was the only thing different.

  
She ran towards chat. "You okay?"

  
"Yeah, but cats don't like water." He laughed, getting up. "Did you find the akuma?"

  
"It's in her swim cap." She told him getting back into a fighting stance.

  
"You made me lose her!" Shouted the akuma. She ran into the water diving in.

  
They chased after her, watching her as she swam away on top speed.

  
"Damn she's one slippery akuma. How are we going to find her?"

  
"She transverse faster in water so we have to lead her to a place with no water. Here's the plan."

  
After she explained the plan as they followed the akuma on the roof tops of Paris.

  
"Lucky charm!" Ladybug shouted tossing her yo-yo into the Sky, and a fishing rod appeared in her arms. She smirked and with perfect timing she tossed the hook into the Seine.

  
The hook, hooked onto the cap and with a quick tug the cap came off her.

  
"No!" Marina shouted.

  
Tearing the cap in half and cleansed the akuma.

  
"Miraculous ladybug!"

  
The city returned to normal and Ladybug held out a fist. "Pound it!" She said with a glee.

  
When he didn't bump her fist she looked at him worried. Then she saw him hold out his hand. "...A hand shake?"

  
What was going on with her cat?

  
"Ladybug, can you close your eyes? Don't open them until you count to ten."

  
She took his hand and shook it. Closing her eyes afterwards.

  
"Thank you, for everything."

  
She felt his hand slip from her's and felt something left behind in her palm.

  
For everything? What did he mean by that?

  
She slowly opened after she had counted to ten to see he wasn't there.

  
She looked down into her palm and gasped.

  
He left her his ring.

  
"Chat?"

  
It dawned on her. He left her.

  
"CHAT!" She called out for him "CHAT!"

  
She had no earthly idea who he was so why did she think he would respond?

  
She collapsed onto her knees sobbing, "Chat..."

 

* * *

 

Adrien had already made it down the fire escape and blended into the crowd when he heard his partner call out for him on the roof of the building. He didn't dare look back.

  
He couldn't.

  
He made it home to find noisy there, not even the staff. He sighed with relief it would make doing this easier.

  
He rushed to his room and put on the jacket and the cap. Wrapping the scarf around his face before lifting the hood of the jacket over his head.

  
He gripped the bracelet and held it in his hand, staring at only for a second before putting it on his wrist. "I'm sorry Marinette." He whispered to himself.

  
He hoped he didn't hurt her.

  
He grabbed his passport and slipped on his sunglasses and rushed down stairs and into the study.

  
He opened the portrait and the safe and grabbed the photo of his mom, slipping it into his pocket. He was going to need that if he wanted to find her.

  
He grabbed the pamphlet, he was going to need this too.

  
And lastly the weird relic. He reached out to grab it, but once he touched it a blue sphere began to form. It was bright and blinding. Just like Plagg's.

 

Was this a miraculous? His father had two?

  
He was lucky he had in his shades to see the bright blinding light form into a sobbing little blue kwami with peacock feathers.

  
It looked scared to see him.

  
"Shh. No, no. It's okay don't cry. I'm not going to hurt you. Are you a kwami?"

  
It nodded it's head.

  
"My name is Adrien, what's yours?"

  
The blue kwami refused to speak.

  
"Okay, don't worry. You don't have to say anything. Would you like to come with me? I'm going on a trip and could use some help."

  
"O-okay." The blue kwami whispered softly.

  
Adrien opened his jacket for the blue kwami to hide.

  
Before he shut the safe, he slipped in a letter addressed to his father.

  
He shut the door and the portrait and ran out the main door.

  
He boarded a bus, and then a plane.

  
He was on his way to find her.

 

* * *

 

 

End of Part 1

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is actually the finale
> 
> Chapter 10 will be an intermission explaining the events inbetween Adrien leaving and landing in Tibet. It will just be Gabriel and marinette tho.
> 
>  
> 
> Oh marina I wanted to use you in part 2 but you were already thought out with your powers and I couldn't think of a different akuma to write about. I'm sorry I didn't do you justice. 
> 
> Fun fact: Marinette's dream was suppose to start the second chapter I'm glad I saved it.
> 
> Thank you for reading


	10. Chapter 10

Intermission

 

* * *

 

Adrien's flight took 11 hours from Paris to land in Shanghai.

  
1st hour

  
Marinette's tears still fell from her face when she got home. She placed the ring in the box Tikki came in, closing the lid as she detransformed.

  
"Tikki..." She could barely speak. No matter how great her week was, she lost her best friend. She would never see him again.

  
"If only I apologized sooner, maybe then...maybe then..." She choked on her words and started to sob again.

  
"Shhh." Her kwami brushed her little paws against her. She didn't know what to say in this situation. Nothing would be helpful for her chosen.

  
The kwami floated to the box and laid on top of it. "Plagg..." She whispered softly. She missed her other half.

  
The two cried together quietly.

 

* * *

 

"DAMN!" Gabriel yelled. "DAMN! DAMN! DAMN!" He stomped his foot, killing a few butterflies as he did.

  
"How Nooroo? How!" He turned to his kwami.

  
His kwami didn't speak.

  
"Every time." He sighed, as he sat down on the floor. "I'm never going to get them. I'm never going to see my wife again."

 

* * *

 

4th hour.

 

* * *

 

Alya came over to Marinette's waving the magazine around and asking all the details she could get out of Marinette.

  
Marinette did well hiding her depression on Chat. In fact, talking about Adrien and that day cheered her up.

  
"I'm proud of you girl. Who knows, maybe he'll ask you out soon." She tease her.

  
"I sure hope so." She would love to date Adrien.

  
Alya was staying the night and was going to school with Marinette the next day.

  
The two talked about other things, played video games and ate food for the remainder of the 11 hours.

 

* * *

 

Gabriel was back at the office attending meeting after meeting for hours he didn't get home until midnight and by that time Adrien's plane had landed in Shanghai.

  
"Nathalie is my son home?" He asked her.

  
"Yes sir, but he is asleep right now."

  
"Good. Goodnight Nathalie."

  
"Goodnight Mr. Agreste."

 

* * *

 

Adrien's plane landed in Shanghai.

 

He then made his way to the nearest convenience store and purchased himself a burner phone.

 

Next, he boarded a subway that would take him to Tibet.

 

The trip itself would take about two days.

 

* * *

 

1st day

 

* * *

 

  
Marinette and Alya made it to school on time, despite sleeping through the alarm they set the night before.

  
Once they got to class, they notice Adrien had not yet arrived.

  
Alya nudged Nino and pointed to Adrien's seat.

  
The boy shrugged. "I don't know. He's probably sick."

  
That would be a possibility, he did get caught in the rain a lot. He could have attracted a bug.

  
Adrien did not appear for the rest of the day.

  
Even though Marinette would have loved to have seen him, she couldn't help but remember the nightmare of Chat slicing his throat. She hoped he was okay.

 

* * *

 

Gabriel attended more meeting that day. Meeting about stock and shares. Meetings about fashion. Meetings in general.

  
He would be training Marinette tomorrow afternoon. He was rather looking forward to it.

  
When he returned home he saw a worried Nathalie.

  
"What is it?" He asked.

  
"It's Adrien sir, I didn't want to bother you while you were in your meetings, but when he didn't get up this morning, I went to check up on him and..."

  
"And? Get to the point Nathalie."

  
"He wasn't there."

  
"What do you mean he wasn't there?"

  
"He wasn't there sir, I had the staff check all the rooms and we couldn't find him. When we checked his room again we found his phone on his desk but nothing else."

  
Gabriel paled.

  
"Do you think I should call the police sir?"

  
"Yes Nathalie do that..."

  
He walked towards his study, closing the door behind him.

  
There was no point in going to his son's room.

  
Could he have been kidnapped?

  
He looked up at the portrait.

  
First his wife and now his son. He couldn't lose both of them.

  
He then noticed that the portrait was tilted slightly. He walked over to fix it.

  
No, it wasn't tilted. It was open.

He opened the portrait and then immediately rushed to open the safe.

  
"No, no, no!"

  
Everything was gone except a letter, addressed to him. A ransom note perhaps?

  
He opened it.

  
_"Dear father,_

_  
I know who you are."_

  
That was all the letter said.

  
In a fit of rage he tore up the piece of paper.

  
His son knew he was Hawkmoth and rather he explain the situation to his son, so he could see his side. That he was trying to save his mother.

  
But no his son saw him as a monster and ran away to Tibet. Where he last saw his wife.

  
Why on earth did he go to Tibet.

  
Anger and rage filled him.

He walked out of his study to see his tablet get a notification from the ladyblog.

 

He followed it to get information on the heroes in hopes to defeat them easier.

  
_"Live interview with ladybug herself, who just nabbed 4 bank robbers. Tell me how do you do it?"_

_"Oh it's easy, certainly easier than fighting an akuma."_

  
Gabriel frowned but kept watching.

  
_"And where is ChatNoir? "_

_  
"Oh I um, sent him to America. We tracked down a lead to an artifact that might help us to defeat Hawkmoth." And with that ladybug flew off._

_  
"Well you heard it here folks, let's hope our heroes get Hawkmoth!"_

Gabriel shut off the tablet.

  
He was furious, how dare these children think that a mere artifact could defeat him?

  
His son despised him.

  
Children think he's a joke.

  
He never felt such pure rage.

  
"Sir, I contacted the police, they should be here any moment."

  
The rest of the night Gabriel sat through questioning and the police searching his house.

  
The ruled this a missing child case.

  
Later after Gabriel forged a ransom note.

It was ruled as a kidnapping.

 

* * *

 

2nd day

 

* * *

 

  
**"ADRIEN AGRESTE KIDNAPPED!"** Read all the news papers in France.

  
The news periodically kept everyone up to date on the events.

  
Marinette was distraught.

  
Adrien was kidnapped?

  
She hoped he was okay. There were no leads so she couldn't help find him and chat wasn't around to help any more.

  
This was all fucked up.

 

She couldnt concentrate in school at all and when she went to the studio to begin her training, she was told that Gabriel couldn't trained her over the kidnapping of his son.

  
She understood, she didn't hold anything against him because of it.

  
"Mr. Agreste would like you to know that since he can't train you personally like he wanted too, your internship is here by suspended until further notice."

  
She simply nodded and left. She didn't think she could work anyways.

 

* * *

 

Gabriel stood in his secret room. He had convinced everyone that he was taking a leave and left Nathalie in charge of the company until his return.

  
"Master it's too soon!"

  
"Silence, you pathetic bug. Right now is the perfect time. I don't care what the cost is. If I get her miraculous while Chat is away, it will be easier to take it, and with her miraculous it will be even easier to take his!"

  
"NOW TRANSFORM ME!"

  
He felt pain shoot up through out his body. But he endured it.

  
His rage made him endure it.

  
"Now to test my abilities."

 

* * *

 

Adrien had arrived in Tibet.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so the hiatus begins.
> 
> Trust me I'm going to try to write out in detail 3 different Akuma fights that happen in part 2 so please bare the hiatus. 
> 
>  
> 
> These two idiots can't put two and two together.
> 
> So these event happened within a week. 
> 
> Marinette's subconscious guilt for never apologizing to Chstnoir manifested itself in her dreams. ChatNoir would never act like that in real life it was a manifestation. 
> 
> Gabriel does care about his son and does want him to be happy he just goes about it in the wrong ways causing emotional damage to his son to make him feel like he isn't good enough.
> 
> Ladybug makes him feel like he is good enough and that his opinions are valuable. But having his heart broken and finding out his day was Hawkmoth was a little too much for him to handle and to make matters worse ladybug won't listen to him and explain himself making him feel that now matter what she wasn't ever going to listen to him again. Which hurt him more. Adrien is a very fragile kid and giving him some happy moments with his friends was all I can do because kid made up his mind. 
> 
> And a week isn't really enough time to coup with these situations. 
> 
>  
> 
> So that's a small recap 
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you stay with me on part 2


	11. Knock Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please listen to fighting music to this

Power.

  
That's what Gabriel felt as Nooroo transformed him.

  
He couldn't describe it, it was different from the usual transformation. He felt pain, he felt the strain on his body for transforming too soon since the last Akuma, but despite that he felt more powerful than he did before.

  
Negative emotion, he finally understood. His powers were tied to his emotional state, not just the emotional state of the people he controlled.

  
He felt frustrated and anger before, but never true raw rage that he now possessed.

  
Rage against never being able to find his wife.

  
Rage against losing his son to this whole misunderstanding.

  
_Rage against Ladybug._

  
He wondered how this will effect the powers of the villains he would now create.

  
He was all too eager and he smiled as he found the perfect test subject.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Ding. Ding. Ding

  
"And at the sound of the bell ladies and gentlemen, the match is over, let's see what the judges have to say."

  
After a quick deliberation, and the results tallied, the referee lift the arm up of the less beaten man to his right causing the crowd to roar in a mixture of applauds and jeers.

  
"I don't believe it folks! Antonio the Brick beat Jack the Bullet in a TKO! Making him the new champion!"

  
Jack who was the man on the left of the referee, was significantly more beaten, cussed out of anger and almost attacked Antonio. But the referee held him back long enough for security and Jack's coach to pull him away into the locker room.

  
After security tossed him into the locker, his glared at his former champion.

  
"What the hell was that out there Jack?" The coach yelled at him as he tossed Jack his dog tags.

  
"A bullshit call, I should still be champion. I'm the better fighter!" He growled as he sat down on a bench slipping in the dog tags.

  
"No Jack, you aren't,"

  
"What?"

  
"You've become sloppy, arrogant, and cocky! And because you lost this fight all your sponsors will be going to the newer guy. "

  
"They can't do that! We had a contract!" Jack stood up.

  
"They can do it, Jack. As long as you remain champion you would have them as sponsors. Jesus, did you even read the fine print?" His coach sighed and began walking to the door.

  
"And where are you going? We have to figure out a plan to make me champion again!"

  
"No kid, we aren't. I'm not going to be your coach anymore. I told you I was retiring after this fight. You disappointed me, Jack." And with that the coach left the locker room.

  
"Disappointed you? Disappointed you! Fuck you!" He yelled after him. "Fine, I don't need you! I can find a new coach!"

  
Jack did not notice the black butterfly land on his dog tags.

  
"And found a new coach you found. Greetings, Brawler, I am Hawkmoth and I'll make you the greatest boxer in the entire world. As long as you bring Ladybug's miraculous to me first."

  
"I accept." Jack smirked as the black cloud engulfed him.

 

* * *

 

  
"I don't know Alya, are you sure we should go?" Marinette asked looking at the invitation to party that Rose was hosting at the end of the month.

  
"Definately. You've been horribly depressed recently girl and this will cheer you up!"

  
Marinette gave her a fearful look.

  
"Mmhmmm, I knew since Sunday. Girl, you can't hide these things from me, I'm your best friend, I know everything about you." She chuckled.

  
Marinette smiled and laughed with her, well she didn't know everything.

  
"Now come on, we are going to get you some new clothes, because I've seen your closet and they aren't party material" Alya said gripping Marinette's hand and leading her out of the school.

  
"What's wrong with what I have? I've been to plenty of parties in those clothes." She protested.

  
"There fine, they just aren't _party_ clothes." She hinted at her friend.

  
"Oh....oh!" She realized what Alya meant. "Oh no, Alya. I'm not going if it's that type of party." She pulled her friend to a stop in the middle of the sidewalk.

  
They were quiet a distance away from the school.

  
"Come on, we'll find you the perfect outfit. Make some heads turn." Alya nudged her with her elbow. "I'll even show you how to score free drinks from some guys."

  
"Oh no, I'm not dri-" Marinette was cut off by the sounds of what could only be described as an explosion.

  
The two girls stared in horror as a building came tumbling down 3 blocks away from them.

  
The saw a man emerge from the rumble.

  
He was tall with dark blue skin color. He had the physique of a body builder and a crooked grin on his face. He wore boxing shorts, gloves and most distinctly, dog tags around his neck.

  
"Alya, we have to run. NOW!" Marinette yelled, trying to get her friend to a safe distance.

  
Alya shook her head, grabbing her phone. "No you go on a head Marinette, I'll be okay. Ladybug will be here soon." And with that she ran off in the direction of the akuma.

  
Marinette groaned, she has to get Alya away from that akuma before she get hurt something seemed off about it.

  
She dashed to the nearest alleyway and dove behind a dumpster. "Tikki transform me!"

After the transformation sequence, Ladybug ran after Alya. Using her you she swung over Alya and landed right in front of her. "Listen, civilian. There is something off about this akuma, you need to get out of here befo-"

  
Ladybug was cut off by a punch in the face, sending her flying down the street. Tumbling and twirling as she hit the pavement.

  
"Ladybug!" Alya screamed before turning to see the Akuma standing right before her.

  
"Are you recording this?" He asked her.

  
He grabbed her phone to see that she was. Smiling, he returned her phone. "Good, and you better keep recording because my employer will know. And I'll beat you til your dead if you don't." He laughed as he took a step back for the camera. "I'm brawler! The toughest boxer of all of Paris, and I will win back my belt and then I will take the world champion belt. But first a special one on one match. Me verses the bug."

  
With that he took off down the street. He was fast, almost too fast.

  
Ladybug had just barely gotten up. Her nose was bleeding and she could feel her cheek swell. This wasn't going to be easy with out chat.

  
When she was finally able to stand on her two feet she felt a blow to the head knocking her down. She felt the hands of the akuma grab her and chuck her back towards Alya. Her body hitting the pavement again. She coughed up blood as she hit the ground and again he was on her when she stopped rolling. Picking her up and smacking her back down.

  
"Hello ladybug." Said a deep voice. "We meet again. It's been a long time since our first in counter with stone heart."

  
She looked up to see the akuma has bright glowing purple eyes, "Hawkmoth?"

  
"That's right little bug. I'm finally going to take your miraculous." He smirked picking her up again and giving her a swift punch in the gut. "And I'm going to beat you to death."

  
He punched her gut again making cough up more blood.

  
"And when you're dead, your precious cat will have no choice but to come back and give me his miraculous." The akuma laughed slamming her back down on the ground.

  
She was lucky the suit absorbed most of the blows. But she could feel the damage he was causing her. If she didn't have the suit on she would most certainly have been dead by now.

  
"What's wrong? No quip? No banter?" he picked her up once more, come on say something for the camera." He chuckled holding her by her arm and forcefully turned her head towards Alya, who watched the whole scene in horror.

  
"Chat, if you're hearing this. Don't come back until you found what you have found. Come back safe-"

The akuma interrupted her by slamming her back into the ground.

  
"Oh no, that's not what you were suppose to say." He laughed over ladybug's limp body. "You were suppose to say-" he felt a bullet graze him.

  
He looked up to see that police had barracked the area and we're opening fire on him. "Oh no, you'll ruin our fun!"

  
He ran towards the police, punching their vehicles, sending them clear across Paris. "If you know what's good for you, run."

  
They scattered.

  
He laughed, turning around to see a crochet mallet land in ladybug's hands.

  
She was breathing heavily, her limbs were shaking.

 

He walked towards her with a smirk on his lips. "And what are you going to do with that?"

  
He stood in front of her.

  
"Alright, show me. Show me how in the world you are going to use that."

  
"Like this!" She shouted and with all her strength she brought it in between the akuma's legs and hit him with the mallet.

  
"Ah!" He fell to his knees infront of her, "You little shit. I'm going t-" he felt the mallet whack against his face knocking him out.

  
Who know Jack the Bullet had such a glass jaw?

  
Ladybug reached down and grabbed the dog tags, crushing them in her hand.

  
After she purified the akuma, she fell to her knees.

  
"Ladybug!" Alya yelled running up to her putting her phone away.

  
No one was around and Jack was unconscious.

  
She fell onto the ground, everything was blurry, she could hear the faint sound of her friend calling her name before everything went to black.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a taste of part 2
> 
> Please leave comments they help me write faster and tell me what you think! Were you expecting something different?
> 
>  
> 
> (I'm still writing the other chapters)


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> remember when i said i was gonna be updating this weekly? boy that didnt last long did it?

Adrien began his search by stopping by an internet café in Lhase, Tibet.  

 

He would need to print up posters and fliers of pictures of his mother with the burner phone’s number on the bottom so people could contact him if they knew anything on the whereabouts of his mother. 

 

After he worked on the fliers, he decided to check the Ladyblog to see if she was doing okay without him or if she found a new ChatNoir. 

 

He clicked on the video he saw. “Ladybug takes down robbers,” he smiled to himself as he watched her take down 4 robbers at once.  She was still amazing, and he still loved her.

 

“"And where is ChatNoir? " He heard Alya’s voice ask.  He too wondered where the new ChatNoir was.  Did she give his ring to someone else?

 

"Oh I um, sent him to America. We tracked down a lead to an artifact that might help us to defeat Hawkmoth." And with that he watched ladybug fly off.  Why did she lie?  Ladybug hardly lied, she hates lairs so why would she lie?  Did she know who he was and what he was doing?  No, he was careful and she didn’t want to reveal identities either.  Was she lying to protect Paris from the knowledge that he wasn’t there anymore? 

 

As he pondered these questions he saw a notification of a live broadcast was happening.

 

He clicked the link.

 

Adrien stared in horror, bring his hand to his mouth as he watched the Akuma beat Ladybug senselessly. 

 

He saw her cough up blood.

 

He saw her barely stand, barely able to move.

 

He saw her faint.

 

Tears ran down his face, out of sorrow that his lady believed in him and what he was doing.  She was warning him not to comeback until he was ready.  Until he found his mother.  As impossible as it was, maybe she did know who he was.

 

He also felt anger at himself.  He shouldn’t have left. He shouldn’t have abandoned his best friend.

 

He shouldn’t have abandoned her.

 

But why didn’t she choose a new Chat?  Why would be so foolish in thinking that she could do it alone?  He knew she could handle things herself but if the akumas were going to be as vicious as this one, she would need help.

 

But she was stubborn, he knew this.  She wasn’t going to choose a new Chat.

 

“Adrien. are you going to be okay?”  Asked the blue kwami from his jacket pocket who also saw the horrid display.

 

“I will be, as soon as I find her.  And as soon as I’m back with Ladybug.”

 

The rest of the day Adrien posted posters on walls, pole anywhere he could reach, passing out flyers to anybody who would take one. 

 

That night, he set himself up in the Shangri-la Hotel.  He needed a good place to sleep and someplace with a decent shower.

 

After he showered, he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

 

He was back in Paris, the city around his burning, and in his arms a beaten ladybug, bloody and breathing heavily.

 

“Why Chat?” She asked lifting her and placing it on his cheek.  “Why did you leave me?”

 

“I’m sorry, Ladybug, I’m sorry.”

 

“Why did you leave me?” Her body started to feel cold.

 

“No, no, no! You have to hang on.”  He searched for a pulse, but couldn’t find any.

 

She was died in his arms. And slowly she started to disappear.

  
“No, no, don’t go. I can’t lose you too!” He shouted trying to hold on her as she faded from existence.

 

“Hello son.”

 

Adrien turned around as he stood up getting into a fighting stance. “You killed her!” He saw his father, but no.  It wasn’t his father. It was Hawkmoth who stood before him.

 

“No, you killed her when you decided to abandon Paris.” Hawkmoth stated, walking towards him.  “You killed her.”

 

Adrien shot up awake, panting heavily.

 

He rested his head in his hands. 

 

After he calmed down, he gripped the bracelet.

 

He wondered if Marinette was alright.  He wondered if she was safe.

 

He then realized, not only did he abandon Ladybug, he abandoned her too.

 

He never got a chance to tell her how he felt.

 

But would she feel the same for him?

 

Right now, he could only hope that she was safe.

 

* * *

 

 

Wet.

 

Cold.

 

That was all she could feel, besides the pain her body felt. She felt the pressure of the wet, cold object against her face, being lifted.  She heard the dunking of water and something being ringed out before the object was placed back on her face.

 

Indistant murmuring was all she could hear as she stirred from her slumber.

 

Slowly her eyes opened to a yellow ceiling, the conversation she was over hearing came into focus.

 

“How is she?”

 

The voice was familiar but she could barely see to make out who it was.

 

“Her fever is down,” It was a male’s voice, he sounded old.

 

“Are you going to tell me who you are now?” The familiar voice, she deduced was Alya’s. Why was Alya here? Why was she here in a room she was not so familiar with? The last thing she remembered was the akuma fight and... her eyes shot open, everything was clear now.

 

The man’s voice was Master Fu and she could see Alya was there too. She started to panic.

 

“Whoa, whoa… easy there girl. It’s okay.” Alya whispered, gripping Marinette’s shoulder, quieting her friend down.

 

Marinette felt her face for the mask, but alas it wasn’t there. “You know who I am.”

 

Alya looked down and nodded. “Yeah.”

 

“Are you upset?” Marinette whispered.

 

“Why would I be upset? Finding out Ladybug is you? No, I’m proud of you girl, and I understand how you wanted to keep your identity a secret.  You are a superhero after all.” Alya smiled sweetly at her which in turn Marinette smiled back.

 

“I guess you now know everything about me.” She laughed before coughing, “How long was I out?”

 

“A few hours,” Master Fu said, placing the rag back on her swollen face. “After this young lady here dragged you out of the street away from prying eyes I had her bring you in here.”

 

“Where’s Tikki?”

 

“She’s resting. Don’t worry she is fine. You, however, have a few bruised ribs and swollen eye. You took quiet a beating.  But onto important matters.  Where is chat?”

 

Marinette looked down and then to Alya then back to Master Fu. “I don’t know, he’s gone.”

 

“Gone? I thought you said he was in America?” Alya looked concerned but a bit furious that her friend had lied.

 

“I’m sorry, he’s gone and I don’t know where he is. He gave me his ring and left. I lied to give people of Paris hope that he’s still out there.”

 

Master Fu sighed, stroking his beard as Alya’s expression soften.

 

“And where is the cat miraculous?” He asked.

 

“At home. I can’t give it to anyone, it’s his and I’m going to give it back to him once I find him.”

 

“Hmm, very well.” He looked at Alya. “Young lady, could you go retrieve it for us? It will be in a black box, do not open it. Just bring it here.  I have questions for the Kwami inside.”

 

Alya nodded and rushed out.

 

A few minutes have passed before Master Fu spoke again. “So, that Agreste boy gave up his miraculous… can you tell me why?”

 

Marinette looked confused for a second. “Agreste boy? Adrien? No, Adrien was kidnapped. He can’t be ChatNoir.” She gave a small chuckle.

 

“Ladybug, who do you think gave you, your miraculous? It was me and I gave him one too. As for the kidnapping, I do not believe it. But disappear the boy has and the only person who know is the kwami.”

 

Marinette’s head began to spin.  Adriene was Chatnoir? It didn’t make sense.  No it did, it did make sense. He was never Akumatized, he was never around during the Akuma attacks.  Blond hair and green eyes.  She smiled to herself.  Adrien was ChatNoir, but then she remembered she refused his confession of love and laid back down.

 

“I’m an idiot.” She finally said.

 

“Yes, perhaps. So do you know?”

 

She shook her head as Alya came back in with the box. “Here you go, mister.”

 

“Please, call me Fu.” He said to her with a smile. He then opened the box.

 

A green energy sphere formed, causing the three to shield their eyes.

 

Plagg yawned before opening his eyes. “What? Where am I? Where’s my boy? Master Fu?”

 

“Hello Plagg, the boy isn’t here. In fact, he’s not in Paris and we were wondering, where is he?”

 

Plagg looked shocked to hear Adrien was no longer in Paris. “He left…without me?” his voice sounded sad.

 

“So it would seem.”

 

He felt anger that he had been lied to, he felt his heart break.

 

“Can you tell us Plagg?” Marinette asked him quietly, making him turn towards her.

 

“Hello Ladybug,” he floated towards her, “It’s nice to finally meet you. And yes, since he went back on his word about taking me with him. I’ll tell you.  He’s in Tibet, finding his mother.”

 

Alya looked confused at the whole exchange. “Wait I’m sorry, Chat’s mother?”

 

Plagg nodded. “Yes, he found out who Hawkmoth is and he thinks the only way to stop him is with his mother.”

 

Marinette furrowed her brow. “What do you mean he knows who Hawkmoth is? Why didn’t he tell me?”

 

“That I cannot tell you, I’ll be out of my favorite cheese if I did.”

 

“Your favorite cheese? You made a deal with him not to say who it was for cheese?”

 

“The finest cheese in all the land, Camembert.”

 

Marinette sighed. “What if I gave you the cheese instead of Chat?”

 

“Then I say we have a new deal. It’s his father. But ask yourself this.  What would you have done with this knowledge? Knowing you, you would rush to capture him, not listen to my kitten making him an orphan.”

 

“That’s not true!”

 

“Is it? He’s an only child, no mother and then suddenly no father because his bestfriend wouldn’t listen to him and accuse him of keeping this knowledge away from you, not knowing the repercussions of your actions.”

 

Marinette was silent for a moment and tried to think of what to say.

 

“I was furious when he told me that he wasn’t going to tell you.  He’s not only worried about himself but the lives of all the people working under his father. Would you, Marinette, destroy the lives of all those people by making them jobless? And making him alone?”

 

She began to feel tears in her eyes. “No.” she whispered.

 

Plagg sighed. “I don’t care much for mortals, but I do care for my kittens. So I respected his wishes.”

 

Alya was to shocked to say anything really, she was too confused and didn’t understand who Chat was. Whoever, he was his father must be a powerful man.

 

Master Fu sighed. “It makes sense. He’s foolish.”

 

Plagg looked at Alya, “are you my new chosen?”

 

Alya shook her head. “Nope, my girl said only her boy was Chat.”

 

Marinette blushed at that. ‘Her boy.’

 

“Hmmm, but she will need help and I think you have proven yourself. But you will need to be trained first before I can give you, your miraculous.”

 

“What? That’s awesome!” Alya cheered who hugged Marinette, who in turned yelped in pain. “Ah sorry, sorry.”

 

Marinette smiled at her friend. It felt nice to share this secret with someone.  And maybe it would be nice to have some help now that Chat was gone.  She laid back down and closed her eyes.

 

Gabriel was Hawkmoth.  She finally understood why chat was acting the way he had for the past week.  If only she’d listen to him, but Plagg was right even if Adrien told her, she would have gone to capture him and take him to the police for the crimes he committed.  But how did Adrien’s mom come into play? Why was she important? Maybe to keep Adrien from being alone? Yes, that was it, but he wasn’t alone.

 

He had her.

 

She had him.

 

She smiled to herself. The man that she loved was also her best friend.  Chat loved Ladybug and that meant Adrien loved Ladybug.

 

And she was ladybug, that meant he loved her.

 

_Adrien loved Marinette._

 

She slowly went back to sleep, dreaming of Adrien again, but this time there were no nightmares.

 

* * *

 

 

Gabriel fell to his knees after the Akuma fight, detransforming.

 

His body ached.

 

But he laughed, he had power now. He no longer cared for his health for his wellbeing. 

 

Losing only fueled his rage against Ladybug.

 

“This is perfect, not only can I make them more powerful, I can control them too.” He glared at this Kwami. “And why didn’t you tell me this?”

 

Nooroo looked at him sadden by what his master had become. “Your safety.”

 

“My safety?”

 

“Yes, my powers aren’t meant to be used negatively like this.  They are meant to help people, give people powers to help other people. Not meant to be corrupted like this.  My powers give my wear to channel their emotional state to the state of others. Boosting their powers. No negative effects for positive emotions, but negative emotion will cause negative effects. It could either lower your life span or destroy your body, master.  My wearer can also call upon multiple heroes to help in battle.  Again no damage caused with positive emotions. But you use negative emotions to create villain and if you try more than one, it can cause damage to your mind. I don’t want to wish this damage on you Master. So please, don’t do this.”

 

Nooroo begged.  He wished no will ill on his master.  He just wished for him to see the light.

 

“Thank you, Nooroo. This has been enlighting.” He patted the kwami’s head. “I will rest now. We will try again tomorrow.”

 

Nooroo sighed. “Yes Master.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more nightmares and a reveal. 
> 
> Which miraculous will Alya get? 
> 
> please leave a comment telling what you think of the story so far :D


	13. Training

Three days.

  
That's how long she's been training for.

  
Three days her friend had been fighting the akumas on her own.

  
Sweat dripped from her brow, as she held a bamboo pole that was about the length of her arm.

  
She gripped the pole tightly in her grasp as she glared at the old man before her, he hadn't broke a sweat. He stood there, watching her, stroking his beard. "Still sloppy," he sighed. "But close combat is suppose to be used as a last resort for this miraculous. Unlike the other six, the fox miraculous is meant to be used at a distance."

  
"Can you tell me more about it?" Alya said as she sat down, grabbing her towel to wipe away the sweat.

  
"Hmm..." He contemplated as he opened the cabinet and took out a bamboo flute that was the same size the pole was Alya was using. "Do you remember when your friend and ChatNoir fought an akuma named Volpina?"

  
She had to think for a moment before nodding. "Yes, her powers were deception and illusion."

  
"Correct, however, it wasn't accurate to the miraculous holder." He said before bring the flute to his lips and began to play a haunting melody.

  
A minute passed with nothing being said, and the song had ended.

"It's based on music." He finally said, handing her the flute. "Each note has a different use. Each song, a different illusion."

  
"And how do I know which song does which?"

  
He smiled at her, "I can not tell you. You will have to learn it yourself. Each song is different for each user. Some songs can make copies of yourself or others. Make you disappear, make objects appear and sometimes make your illusions real, or feel real."

  
"This seems like it would be better for Nino." She sighed. "He loves music."

  
"Hmm, that maybe but you were chosen to have this miraculous." He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Have faith. You're friend has faith in you."

  
She smiled up at the old man and nodded. "Is there anything else?"

  
"Yes, you don't need to use music for this illusion, but you must use it wisely and don't abuse it for your personal gain." He told her, "You can disguise yourself freely, in and out of your magical form."

  
"What? That's awesome!" She yelled happily, thinking that she could disguise herself to get into places for exclusive interviews or see things that shouldn't be seen.

  
He frowned at her. "Do not use it for your own gain." He said sternly. "This miraculous has been abused for personal gain by previous users. This one takes extreme trust to give to. It's to be used in emergencies only." He gripped her shoulder tightly. "I know you are a reporter, I was reluctant to give you this one. I can see many ways you could use this for your own pleasure, but I can see you using this to help. Choose wisely."

  
She looked down. He was right, she would have to use it wisely.

 

"Now, to begin your music lessons. You must become familiar with the flute."

  
She nodded bring the flute to her lips.

  
"We will begin with the basics."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alya learns about the fox miraculous
> 
>  
> 
> It's shorter and doesn't contain Marinette or the others and the reason why is because I wanted to get a cross that this is a more Alya centric chapter. She hasn't received the miraculous yet so she can't help yet. also personal headcanons on the fox miraculous


	14. Chapter 14

Five days, and there were no calls.

  
No mention of his mother.

  
This wasn't working. He had to approach this different, maybe she's not in Tibet.

  
"Hey blue?" Adrien asked the blue kwami who had been asleep next to him.

  
It had been more than a week since he took the peacock kwami with him and since it never gave him a name, he gave it the nickname blue.

  
The kwami looked over at him, "Yes?"

  
"You were my mother kwami weren't you?" He asked, he was fully aware that the kwami couldn't answer him or tell him about their previous miraculous users but he wanted to know.

  
The kwami looked at him and sighed, "No." However to contradict their statement, they nodded.

  
He sat up, cupping the blue kwami in his hands. "Then can you sense her? Do you know where she is?"

  
The blue kwami nodded.

  
"Then where is she? Please tell me. Please." Adrien begged. If he was so close, he had to know.

  
"I sensed her yes, but not here. Not in Tibet."

  
"W-what?" His shoulders slumped and he felt defeated. "I've been wasting time here, why didn't you tell me?"

  
"I wasn't sure. I felt her presence but she could have moved. I'm sorry Adrien."

  
"It's okay blue." He petted the top of the kwami's head. "When did you last sense her?"

  
"Shanghai." The kwami said softly.

 

* * *

 

  
It had been five days since Alya had began her training. Master Fu had been training them together but when an akuma was spotted she went off to fight it.

  
School, training and an akuma every single day. She was exhausted. She got little sleep when she could even afford to sleep, since Hawkmoth didn't keep a set schedule for the akuma victims to terrorize Paris looking for her.

  
She landed on a terrace that over looked a park that people were setting up for a battle of the bands concert. It was hours before it began and she did want to go with Alya but, she knew she didn't have time to go and neither did Alya with all the training she had to endure.

  
She swung away from the park and traversed the city again.

  
Maybe Hawkmoth took the day off? As optimistic as that sounded, why didn't he akumatize anyone yet?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is two days after the Alya centric chapter


	15. Chapter 15

His body had began to show signs of an illness. Nathalie had to force him to go to the doctors to make sure it wasn't anything serious.

  
And yet, the doctors couldn't diagnose what was the cause of the illness. Upon X-rays they saw that not only had one of his kidneys completely shut down but his spleen too. They couldn't explain how this could have happened. There were no signs, no symptoms, nothing.

  
The doctors prescribed medication in hopes to stop further systems from shutting down and to boost his immune system to make up the lose of his spleen.

  
Some of the Doctor's firmly believed that the kidnapping of his son and the lose of his wife, may of had a role to play and it was simply stress that was the cause the body to cease its functioning.

  
Gabriel refused to take the medication, for it caused drowsiness and being a sleep was not ideal when taking over akumas. It made them weak because he wasn't in control of his emotions to emit power to his akumas, making them easier for ladybug to defeat.

  
Yet, with his weaken body, he had taken up walking with a cane to help him traverse through the mansion.

  
"Master please! You need to rest! Five days in a row, it's just unheard of!" Nooroo yelled in a worrying tone to the man. "Please you should rest it's the only way to actually heal. Please stop before it's too late."

  
"I know Nooroo. I will. But I need more than just power I need to try to control more than one akuma. She proven herself fine on a five on one before with Puppeteer. Why didn't I see it before? Why did I think only one can stop her?" Gabriel rested his head in his free hand as he leaned on his cane. He had been so blind with his rage he didn't see clearly.

  
"Master please, don't do this. Rest." The purple kwami place his paws on his master's cheek.

  
Gabriel looked into the eyes of his kwami. "Transform me."

  
The look of horror that fell upon Nooroo's face was almost too much to look at for Gabriel.

  
Once he transformed into Hawkmoth, he sensed anger from three distinct individuals. "I'm sorry Nooroo. I'll rest when I have her miraculous." Gabriel called upon three butterflies transforming them into akumas. "Go my little akumas, and evilize them."

  
He suddenly felt a strain on his vision. Not only could he see what he saw in front of him but the sight of the three akumas.

  
Was this what Nooroo meant about a strain on his mental health? If so, he could endure it.

  
For the sake of his son, for the sake of his wife and for his own sake.

  
"Greetings, The akumas, I am Hawkmoth..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel's own chapter 
> 
>  
> 
> Had to do research for this one
> 
>  
> 
> But power does not come without its price


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recommend you listen to babymetal: babymetal death for this and the next chapter

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" Alec Cataldi shouted into the microphone, cameras pointed at the stage he was standing on. "For those that couldn't make it to the Finale Battle of the Bands concert, we will broadcasting it live. Now for our two contestants will compete and remember the rewards for first place is a record deal and a chance to preform with Jagged Stone himself!"

  
The crowd screamed in the response in Jagged Stone's name as he he took the stage next to Alec.

  
"Hello loves!" He spoke in his own microphone, causing the audience to roar with cheers and applause. "It's such an honor to be here, on this stage tonight! These kids worked hard and long to get here tonight. And that takes talent. So I just wanted to say, lets get ready to rock!"

  
With that the stadium lights turned off. "Huh, what's going on?" Jagged whispered to Alec.

  
"I don't know, are the cameras still rolling?" He asked the camera man who gave Alec a nod. "So I guess the lights blew a fuse or something?"

  
"All the lights?" Jagged questioned him.

  
The crowd thought was part of the show, and waited patiently for the lights to come back on.

  
A small haze filled the stage as a dim white lights lit the stadium, a hole opened up and from beneath it a platform rose. Three band members slowly began to play a haunting melody that put the crowd, Jagged Stone, Alec and the people watching the show in a trance. Their eyes turning completely white.

  
Once the haunting melody stopped, the lights fully came one and revealed a band that had been akumatized. "Hello everyone! We are the akumas!" The singer yelled, "My what a big crowd! But folks at home, why don't you come out and join us!"

  
Hundreds of not thousands of Parisian that were watching the show, got up from their seats and marched out of their homes into the streets.

  
This did not go unnoticed by ladybug, who was fortunate enough not to have heard the song that hypnotized Paris.

  
She followed the crowd and landed quiet a distance a way from the park.

  
Ladybug saw that the akumatized victims could control the crowd, she wasn't sure how but assumed it had todo with music. Quickly ladybug leaped off the roof of the building she had landed on one and into a convience store, promising the merchant she would pay for the earplug later, grabbing extra just in case.

  
She slipped on the earplugs and swung her way back into the roof. She watched as the crowd gathered in the park. Forming a wall between the akumas and her.

  
She couldn't face them alone, how would she? She knew that everything would go back to normal if she used her miraculous ladybug, so hurting the citizens of Paris wouldn't be too much of an issue. She could handle her self if there were twenty surrounding her, but not thousands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actual fight scene coming up in next chapter
> 
>  
> 
> Sadly a short chapter


	17. Concert

A hand touched her shoulder causing her to jump back and into a fighting stance. But she relaxed when she recognized who it was. "Alya?"

  
Alya stood before Marinette, but she wasn't in her usual plaid shirt and blue jeans. No, she wore an orange spandex suit the had a white center. Black gloves covered her arms while black boots protected her legs and feet. A long orange scarf wrapped around her waist. Her hair turned a lighter red, to an almost orangish hue, yet the tips of her hair were as white as snow. She had ears similar to Chat's that were on her head, but they were longer and stood straight up. And an orange mask covered the top part of her face and similar to Chat's the eye wholes were one complete color, however they were a Hazel color instead of green.

  
"The one and only." She said with a smile. "Master Fu gave me my miraculous yesterday, but you were busy fighting the Akuma, I didn't get a chance to show you. Plus I needed practice with my new abilities."

  
Ladybug smiled at her friend. "It's good to have you here. What should I call you?"

  
"Volpina. I know, I know it was the name of the Akuma, but I'm taking it back and claiming it for the use of good." She replied, balling her hand into a fist.

  
"Good. I'm going to need your help Volpina." It felt weird for her to say that sentence. "Here out these on." She handed her the earplugs. She could hear faintly and everything was slight distorted, so she knew the music wouldn't effect them if the wore it. "One of the Akumas has the power to put people under their control by music. So be careful."

  
Volpina nodded, slipping on the earplugs. "So what's the plan?"

  
"Well what can you do so far?" She asked her.

  
"Basically anything, Master Fu said I could do. Watch." She brought the flute to her lips and in a quick melody, formed a cloud underneath her, lifting her up off the ground. She smiled at her friend and sat down on the cloud. "I got this idea from one of the comics Adrien gave me to read. Something to do with dragons and balls? I don't know really, it had cool action in it but I'm more of a super hero girl."

  
Ladybug laughed at her friend. "Okay good, good. I'm going to need you to make copies of myself and put them on different buildings. They don't know we are here so we have the element of surprise on our hands."

  
Volpina nodded and began playing her flute again.

  
"Hey, Siren. I think that's everyone. It should have drawn her out by now." One of the three akumas said.

  
"Patience Firefly, patiences. She'll be here. You ready Quake?" Siren said turning to Quake, who was on the drums.

  
They nodded at Siren, who turned to look out into the crowd, but then notice a red suited figure standing on top of the buildings. She gripped her guitar and started to play again. "Why if it isn't our special guest, ladybug. Why don't you come on down and give us your miraculous?" She sang into the microphone. She waited, when ladybug did not come down, she realized her music couldn't effect her. "Something is wrong, she's not listening. Quake, you ready to rock?"

  
Quake gave a smirk. "Ready when you are."

  
Siren turned to Firefly, who had their fingers ready on the keyboard.

  
She turned to Ladybug and smiled and the band started to play.

  
"Since you won't come down here to play, we are just going have to bring you here!" She sang into the microphone, but a look of fear in her eyes as she saw hundreds of Ladybugs were on top of the buildings surrounding the park, each one diving off and making their way to the the stage. "How is that possible?" She shouted, she turned to quake who gave a nod.

  
Quake began to play their drums causing the ground to shake violently beneath them. The buildings around them began to tumble down and crash into the streets, revealing Volpina hovering in the air on her cloud, still playing her flute.

  
"Who the hell is that?" Yelled Firefly.

  
"I don't know! Shoot her down! Well take care of the bug!" Siren then turned back to the crowd and saw that the ladybugs were making their way through the crowd with little hinderance from the crowd. "Well don't just stand there! Get ladybug!" She sang.

  
The hypnotized slaves turned close to their nearest Ladybug, piling on them, but each one disappeared.

  
Quake continued to play their drums causing the ground vibrate and crack open, luckily no enslaved victims fell in.

  
Firefly's fingers worked the keys, summoning rockets next to her. "What's a show without some pyrotechnics?" She chuckled as she fire the rockets at Volpina.

  
Volpina continued to play her flute, summoning illusions of balls of light around her. She then pointed the flute in front of her, sending the balls of light towards the rockets, making them explode on contact.

  
"Shit. Hawkmoth said there would only be one! Where did she come from?" Firefly yelled again.

  
"Forget her, we need to find that bug before-"

  
"Lucky charm!" Shouted a ladybug, who how somehow made it on stage without them noticing.

  
As the air horn landed in her hands, ladybug dashed for the microphone, picking it up and smirked at the look of horror on all three akumas' faces.

  
She pressed the button next to microphone causing the loud sound to blare across the speakers making the akumas stop playing their instruments, to grip and cover their ears. The audience that was under their control broke free of their hypnotized state and covered their ears as well.

  
Using this time Ladybug grabbed the guitar and smashed it against the keyboard, releasing one of the akumas inside. She then threw the guitar at the drums, breaking them both releasing the other two.

  
She opened her yoyo and captured all three akumas, releasing them before tossing up the miraculous Item into the air, causing the cracks in the ground and the crumbled buildings to go back to normal and the fixing the corruption of the akumatized victims. Volpina descended the heavens on her cloud, which dissolved as her feet touched the ground running up to her friend and grabbing her into a big hug.

  
"We did it!" Volpina yelled happily, taking a step back from the hug and held up her hand, which ladybug gave a victorious high five to."who's bad?" She asked ladybug.

  
"We're bad." She replied laughing, "Too bad you didn't get to make your debut on the Ladyblog." She sighed frowning a little.

  
"Oh I wouldn't say that." She smirked nodding towards the illusion that looked like Alya holding her phone. The illusion Alya gave them a smile and a wave. She had recorded everything that happened during the fight.

  
"Oh you are bad, I thought Master Fu said use it in emergencies only."

  
"Well the way I see it, keeping up with your secret identity is an emergency." She winked at her before playing her flute once more to summon a much more larger cloud beneath her. "I'll see you back at Fu's" she whispered before taking off.

  
Ladybug laughed and went into the opposite direction, she eyed the illusion Alya, who turned off the phone and ran in the direction of where the real Alya was going in.

  
She was glad Alya had her back now, but she wanted Adrien back. She missed him. Yet she was going to kick his ass for putting her through all of this.

 

* * *

 

  
Adrien had removed all the posters that he could find in Tibet and rolled them up. He had checked out today the hotel sometime ago and was heading to the Subway to board a train back to Shanghai. He still was wearing the same clothes he wore coming here.

  
"You aren't made that I told you so late?" Blue asked.

  
"No, I'm not mad, because you are right. What if she moved out here? But if you sense her presence, tell me." He replied, pulling up the blue scarf above his face.

  
Blue nodded, "Of course. I want to help you find her more than anything."

  
Adrien smiled beneath his scarf, "Thank you." The two boarded the train and head for Shanghai.

 

* * *

 

  
Collapsing into the ground, Hawkmoth detransformed back into Gabriel.

  
Nooroo floated above him. "Master?"

 

There was no response.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to listen to so  
> Much babymetal when I wrote the fighting scene. 
> 
> So I chose their powers based on music
> 
>  
> 
> I've been to a metal concert and man you can feel the ground shake so I gave Quake the power to create powerful vibrations that could cause earthquakes
> 
> Pyrotechnics at a concert are a must so firefly is obvious
> 
> Siren has the power to control people because music can control you.
> 
>  
> 
> Adrien has so much faith this poor boy needs rests
> 
>  
> 
> Is Gabriel okay?


	18. Chapter 18

Gentle touches, soft fluttering of wings. He caressed her arm as he tested his cheek on the top of her head. He could hear the soft hum in her voice. He stared over the field of flowers as they rested under the shade of a giant red wood oak tree.

  
"I love you," said the woman beside him, in a soft whisper, nuzzling further into his chest.

  
"And I love you too, Mrs. Agreste." He replied, smiling.

  
She giggled, "I don't think I will ever get use to that." She sat up, trying to pull away from his grasp, knowing he didn't want to let go.

  
"Where are you going?" He asked her, as she left his grasp. He watched her walk into the meadow and turn around to smile at him. He stood up.

  
"Catch me." She yelled, running into the field. He smiled and ran after her.

  
He chased her, but never full could grasp her when she was within reach.

  
The scene around him changed, they were no longer in the safety and comfort of the meadow, but in a field of thorns and brambles. The trees surrounding them was of dark wood and no longer had leaves on them. He slowed down, looking back towards the meadow.

  
"What's wrong?" She asked, standing before him.

  
"I want to go back."

  
"Oh but Gabriel," her skin started to decay and pieces of her skin started to fall off her. He stared at her in horror, trying to back away from her. "You haven't caught me yet. Don't you want me anymore?"

  
"I do." He pleaded with her, reaching out to her, only for her to fade from him.

  
"Then why can't you find me?" Her voice ran out.

  
He yelled her name, but no words came out. He yelled for her again. No sound. The ground beneath him opened up causing him to fall.

  
And he fell, her face appearing before her one more time before it disappeared again.

  
"Gabriel..." Her voice rang out as he fell.

  
"Gabriel."

  
"Gabriel..."

  
His eyes slowly opened. He was still in the hidden room, yet somehow he managed to be laying on the floor. He turned over onto his back, groaning with pain. He spotted a relieved Nooroo, floating above him. "How long was I unconscious?"

  
"A few hours Master, I was going to alert someone soon if I had not heard you speak. So, I let you rest." Nooroo explained, trying not to upset him anymore.

  
"I talk in my sleep?" He was quiet relieved that Nooroo didn't get anyone. He could have anyone else involved in this situation or expose his secret.

 

"Yes, you said her name." Nooroo began, "You only whispered it."

  
He slowly sat up grabbing his cane, to help himself up and make walking towards the stairs a little easier.

  
"Where are we going Master?" Nooroo asked hovering next to him.

  
"To bed, Nooroo. To bed." He sighed walking down the stairs, holding onto the railing as he descended. "We will try again tomorrow."

  
"Master, please. You were lucky it was for a few hours, it could have been days or worse."

  
Gabriel didn't say anything until they reached the bottom step. "Fine, a day off perhaps. However, we will continue the day after tomorrow. Do you understand?"

  
Nooroo sighed with relief as the fireplace opened up. "Yes Master."

  
Gabriel stepped out of the hidden passage way and closed the fireplace behind him. He walked over to the tablet that was sitting upon the end table. He tapped the screen to see that there were no new messages left for him.

  
He would call Nathalie later for an update on his company. For now he sat in the lounge chair, bringing his cane to the side of the chair.

  
Nooroo floated next to him, landing on the armrest looking up at Gabriel.

  
Gabriel watched the fire before slowly drifting off to sleep. Nooroo slowly joining him there after.

 

* * *

 

Marinette swung across the city with Ayla riding her cloud right behind her. "Hawkmoth hasn't summoned an akuma for two days. What do you think he's doing?"

 

Alya shrugged, "I'm not sure, but we should head back to school soon, lunch is almost over. But don't worry I have some fruit in my locker so we can have at least something to eat."

 

"That sounds like a good idea."  Marinette said landing behind some bushes to detransform.  She actually welcomed this break. She managed to get a good night sleep last night, however it did worry her that he didn't someone.  Because he could be planning another powerful akuma.

 

Alya landed next to her detransforming next to her. "Don't worry, Marinette.  We got this."  She gave her a reassuring smile.

 

Marinette smiled back, her friend was right. She just needed to hold out longer for Adrien. Even if he didn't come back for years, she had a partner now.  Alya could never replace him, but she welcomed the help.

 

The two heroines walked into the school and ate for the last few minutes before lunch was over.

 

* * *

 

  
The train ride to Shanghai took two days and as he pulled into the station, it was morning.

  
Adrien stirred as he awoke, had been having nightmares since the first night he saw Ladybug fight an akuma by herself. It had been nine days since he last saw her in person. He watched every video that was in the ladyblog when he got a chance to. After that one fight she seemed to be able to defeat the other akumas, if only by the skin of her teeth. He wondered if she was okay.

  
"Adrien, I sense her." Blue spoke excitedly. "She is somewhere in Shamghai."

  
Adrien smiled behind his scarf, gripping the bracelet on his tightly hoping for some good luck. "Then we better start right away.

  
Adrien gathered the posters and flyers and exited the station.

  
He immediately started up the posters any where he could, holding the flyers tightly in his arms.

  
People passed him by not paying much attention to him, all except for a woman who was wrapped around in a robe. A scarf covered her face and a hood covered her hair. "Excuse me young man?" She asked him in Chinese. "Are you looking for this woman?"

  
Adrien dropped the flyer and gripped her hand. "Yes, yes. Do you know where she is?"

  
"Indeed I do." She took back her hand and motioned him to follow her. "This way child."

  
He nodded and followed her to an old antique shop, turning the sign to close and bring him into the back of the shop.

  
"So my child. Why are you looking for this woman?" She asked him placing her hands in her lap as she sat down on the floor in front a small table.

  
Adrien say a cross from her and placed his hands in his lap as well. "She's my mother. "

  
The woman was silent for a moment. "I don't see much of a relation to her. How do I know you speak the truth?"

  
"Oh I'm sorry," he removed his hood and scarf. "I'm Adrien. Adrien Agreste."

  
The woman brought her hand to her mouth. Gasping in shock. She let out a small giggle. "It's been so long, I almost forgotten what you look like." She removed her hood to reveal blonde hair that was turning gray, and she removed her scarf to reveal her face. "Hello Adrien, it's good to see you again." She smiled

  
Adrien's eyes widen, "Mom?" Tears began to form. "Mom!" He jumped into her arms, gripping her tight into a hug.

  
She laughed, holding her son in her arms once again. "I've missed you."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I do my math correctly Adrien got his heart broken and finds his father is Hawkmoth on a Sunday night before the new month started. Has a fight with ladybug Monday 6 days passed and he leaves ladybug. 2 days later he is in Tibet. The next day, which is a Wednesday, ladybug gets brutally beaten and Alya joins the team. 5 days later it is a Monday and Gabriel collapses. 2 days later making it in the middle of the of the 3rd week of the month. All this stuff happens in the span of 17days 
> 
>  
> 
> I need to let these children rest.
> 
>  
> 
> At least the end of this chapter had a happy ending


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very important chapter update that I couldn't wait to post!

"Hey," Ladybug grabbed Chat's arm, moving in front of him before he had a chance to leave. "What do you mean you're done here?" She looked up into his eyes, letting go oh his arm. "You can't quit."

  
Chat looked down and sighed, "Us working together sounded good, but plans change," he looked into her eyes. "And people change."

  
Ladybug looked confused but before she could speak, Chat spoke again. "Finding out who Hawkmoth is a big deal for Paris and evidently your future. So it's cool, just make it happen with your new partner."

  
He started to back away but Ladybug grabbed his hand. "Hey, I'm still me."

  
"Blowing off your friends? Not listening to me? If that's you that's good to know!" He pulled his hand away and turned around beginning to walk away.

  
"No, no, no." Lady bug moved infront of Chat again, "I was only doing that because you know I'm working on finding Hawkmoth, you know that."

  
Chat sighed heavily. "But if along the way you act like someone your not, pretty soon that's who you become!"

  
"I meant what I said about movie, and this adventure and just being together, Adrien." Ladybug pleaded.

  
"I'm sure you did, at the time." He took a deep breath. "I also meant what I said that I want to remember this adventure, but not like this Marinette."

  
The two looked at eachother deeply for a second, before Chat took a deep breathe. "I gotta say what's on my mind." He started to sing, "Something about us, doesn't seem right these days." He stared into her eyes gripping her hand. "Life keeps getting in the way. Whenever we try, somehow the plan is always rearranged. It's so hard to say, but I gotta do what's best for me. You'll be okay." He took another deep breathe as she watched him sing. "I've got to move on and be who I am. I just don't belong here, I hope you understand. " He turned away from her, grabbing his baton. "We might find our place in this world someday. But at least for now, I gotta go my own way." He extend the baton and launched himself off the roof on to a different roof.

  
Once he landed he looked over his shoulder to his lady and began to sing again as he stood up. "Don't wanna leave it all behind, but I get my hopes up and I watch them fall every time." He began walking away, leaving ladybug to grab her yoyo and fling it against a pole to follow Chat as he kept singing. "Another color turns to grey, and it's just too hard to watch it all slowly fade away." He saw her land in front of him and he kept on singing, "I'm leaving today. 'Cause I gotta do what's best for me, you'll be okay." He pushed her to the side, "I've got to move on and be who I am. I just don't belong here, I hope you understand." He looked into her eyes as he walked passed her. "We might find our place in this world someday. But at least for now, I gotta go my own way." He jumped down onto the Pont des Arts, walking slowly across it.

  
Ladybug jumped after her him and ran towards him. She began to sing, making Chat stop and turn to her. "What about us? What about everything we've been through?"

  
"What about trust?" Chat sang back.

  
"You know I never wanted to hurt you!" She sang, pleadingly.

  
"And what about me?" He walked slowly to her, gripping her hand in his.

  
"What am I suppose to do?" She felt tears fall down her cheek.

  
"I gotta leave but I'll miss you." He sang softly.

  
"I'll miss you." She sang softly back, placing a hand on his cheek as she watched him transform into Adrien.

  
"So, I've got to move one and be who I am!" He sang slipping away from her grasp, turning to lean against the railing of the Pont des Arts.

  
"Why do you have to go?" She sang with sorrow in her voice, wrapping her arms around him from behind.

  
He backed up and turned to her, making her break her grasp. The two stared at each other as Adrien sang. "I just don't belong here, I hope you understand."

  
"I'm trying to understand." She sang back at him.

  
"We might find a place in this world someday, but at least for now..." He trailed off, placing a hand on her cheek, in which she gripped and held it close to her cheek.

  
"I want you to stay." She pleaded him through song.

  
He slipped from her grasp once again. "I wanna go my own way." He slowly backed up from her. Turning around one last time. "I've got to move on and be who I am."

  
"What about us?" She called out for him, in song.

  
"I just don't belong here, I hope you understand!"

  
"I'm trying to understand!"

  
"We might find our place in this world someday." He sang as he hailed a cab, which pulled up next to him. "But at least for now," he looked back at her. Ladybug looked at him as he entered the cab and then down at her hands to see Chat's ring in her left hand. Adrien continued to sing for one last time. "I gotta go my own way." He entered the can.

  
Marinette woke up groggy and stared up at her ceiling. She looked over at Alya and hit her with a pillow.

  
Alya shot up, "Girl what the hell?"

  
"That was the last time I let you talk me into a Highschool Musical marathon." She said before going back to sleep.

  
Leaving Alya confused and angry. She would ask Marinette in the morning what she was talking about, right now she wanted sleep.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHAT TEAM? :^)
> 
> Y'all have http://alliando.tumblr.com the creator of the comic to thank for this chapter. 
> 
>  
> 
> I never seen highschool musical in my life
> 
> Also Pont des Arts is the famous bridge in Paris with all the love locks on it ;)


	20. The Reason

"I'm not your puppet!" She snapped at him. Pushing her forefinger into his chest. "You can't control me like one of your employees!"

  
"Calm down, you are letting your emotions run wild again." Gabriel said without changing his facial expression, hands clasped behind his back.

  
"At least I _have_ emotions." She glared at him before sighing. "What happened to yours Gabriel?" She cupped his cheek in her hand. "When did you become like this?"

  
He pushed her hand away. "I have no idea what you are talking about. You are my wife and I expect you to act like it."

  
She glared at him, slapping him across the face. "Your wife? Your wife!? I'm also my own person Gabriel!" She was about to slap him again, but he grabbed her wrist.

  
"Leave now, before we both do something we regret." He said sharply, tighting his grasp.

  
She felt fear, something she hadn't felt in a long time since dawning her miraculous.

  
He let go of her wrist and she gripped her wrist with her free hand, walking to the door of the office. Before she left, she looked over her shoulder at him. He didn't even look at her direction, he just sat back at his desk and continued working.

  
She walked out of the building, and allowed her chauffeur to drive her home.

  
When she walked in she was greeted with an empty house. She was somehow both relieved and sadden that she couldn't see her son. Nathalie must have taken him to see Chloe. Which was good because it made what she was about todo all the more easier.

  
The peacock kwami flew out from her purse. They did not know what to say in this situation. It had been going on for so long that they didn't know what to say anymore.

  
First it was little spats that they could help calm down their chosen and make them see that everything was going to be okay. That some time to cool down would be enough, take a deep breathe and apologize.

  
But then came the full blown arguments. They were always heated, never violent and never when Adrien was around or loud enough for him to hear it. They couldn't remember what prompted Gabriel or their chosen to argue. But usually ended in tears, or in anger. They would always comfort their chosen when this happened.

  
Over the years Gabriel had become more hollow and controlling, they remembered him being more emotional, kinder. The peacock kwami didn't understand how or why it happened. Maybe it was his job and the pressure getting to him.

  
But whatever happened today, it was the last straw. It became violent. They knew if Gabriel hadn't controlled what little motion they had left, it would have escalated. He would have become violent. They knew it and she knew it too.

  
She pulled out a suitcase from the closet and became to pack her clothes.

  
"What are you doing?" Asked the Kwami.

  
"What does it look like?" She breathed out as tears fell from her eyes.

  
"But you can't leave! Paris still needs a hero! They need someone they can count on!" The peacock begged flying in front of their face.

  
"I'm sorry, but this is all too much. And the police can take care of Paris for all I care. When I found you, I wanted to help Paris. And I did. I also found the love of my life thanks to you. But I can't stay here any longer. I can't be confined by this responsibility or be controlled by him any longer." She cried, gripping her miraculous.

  
The peacock began to cry as well. They knew what was going to happen.

  
"I relinquish my miraculous." She said removing her miraculous and placing it on the bed.

  
She finished packing, she placed the miraculous in the safe that was in her husband's office.

  
She left, about a ticket to first flight out, which was Tibet, back when the planes flown to Tibet straight away.

  
Once she landed she realized that the card she used could be tracked so she cut it and destroyed her phone as well. She didn't want to hear from or see that man or his lackeys.

  
Realizing that she no longer had money, she took to selling her clothes, she had made enough money to buy a train ticket to Shanghai.

There she got a job at the antique shop. Which was ran by an elder woman. Mrs. Agreste took care of the shop and eventually the old woman had passed leaving everything to her, since she had no heirs.

  
And for years she ran the shop. Changing her style, changing her name and taken to covering her face.

  
She finally felt free, she felt safe.

  
When she decided to leave the shop unattended to go for a walk to get the market, she spotted a young man.

Whom was hanging posters of her old name. She couldn't have that. She almost tore down the poster, but if Gabriel had sent him to find her, she would have to throw him off her trail.

  
"Excuse me young man?" She asked him in Chinese. "Are you looking for this woman?"

  
The boy dropped the flyers that he had been carrying and gripped her hand. "Yes, yes. Do you know where she is?"

  
This boy was too eager, as if he had been searching all his life for her.

  
"Indeed I do." She took back her hand and motioned him to follow her. "This way child."

  
The boy nodded and followed her to an old antique shop, she turned the sign to close and locked the door. She brought him into the back of the shop.

  
"So my child. Why are you looking for this woman?" She asked him placing her hands in her lap as she sat down on the floor in front a small table.

  
The boy sat a cross from her and placed his hands in his lap as well. "She's my mother. "

  
The woman was silent for a moment. It couldn't be her son. She didn't believe him. "I don't see much of a relation to her. How do I know you speak the truth?" She questioned him, wondering why she was being lied to.

  
"Oh I'm sorry," he removed his hood and scarf. "I'm Adrien. Adrien Agreste."

  
She brought her hand to her mouth. Gasping in shock. It couldn't be him. But it was him, it was her son. She let out a small giggle. "It's been so long, I almost forgotten what you look like." She removed her hood to reveal blonde hair that was turning gray, and she removed her scarf to reveal her face. "Hello Adrien, it's good to see you again." She smiled.

  
She saw her son's eyes widen, "Mom? Mom!" He jumped into her arms, gripping her tight into a hug.

  
She laughed, holding her son in her arms once again. "I've missed you."

  
She finally had her son back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Abuse is not a funny or fun situation. If you have a chance to get out you take it.
> 
>  
> 
> A better writer than me said that In abusive relationships sometimes people just leave and can't take their children, or they look out for themselves more. 
> 
> It's not an ideal solution nor is it the best way to handle this. 
> 
> There are healthy and happy relationships and then there are abusive ones. 
> 
> She didn't get captured, she didn't leave on an important mission. Or get into an accident or get amnesia.
> 
>  
> 
> No she left for her safety and her safety alone.
> 
> She loves Gabriel deeply and truly. And he loves her too.
> 
> But this relationship had become unhealthy.
> 
> He regrets his actions and thinks she was kidnapped or worse.
> 
> About a year later she would be declared legally dead but he never stopped looking for her.
> 
> But when he feels like he will never see her again and feels like she truly is gone. 
> 
> We enter origins where he finds Nooroo and well you know how the show goes.


	21. Chapter 21

After their embrace, Mrs. Agreste began to make tea, while Adrien explored the shop.

  
She sat back down at the table, "Adrien come here, tell me why you are here." She was curious to know. It must have been something of great importance for him to desperately want to find her.

  
He sat a cross from her and sighed, staring into her green eyes. "I needed to find you, because you are the only one who can help father."

  
She tensed and frowned at him. Of course it had to be her husband. He sent her only son after her. "Why?" That was the only word that escaped. It was fierce and full of hatred.

  
"Because he's in trouble...I'm..." He couldn't think of what to say, but the blue kwami flew out of his pocket.

  
"You!?!" She gasped. "My son is your next user?" Great this was just perfect.

  
"No!" Adrien said, grabbing his mom's hand. "I needed their help to find you. Please mom you have to understand. I need you."

  
She looked into his pleading eyes and sighed. "Tell me everything."

  
And so he did. He told her about how he became Chat Noir and how he fell in love with Ladybug and about the akumas and about the recent events and finally how he discovered his father was Hawkmoth.

  
"So you see mom? I need you to come back with me, you can stop him and if we can't stop him. We can put him in jail and with you, I won't be alone anymore."

  
"Oh Adrien," she patted his hand. "You don't have to go back. You can stay here with me, and be happy. You can be free as you want to be."

  
Adrien contemplated that for a moment. To be with his mother again. To be free and be himself. It sounded wonderful. But he shook his head no. "I can't mom. I have friends, I love someone. And I need to go back and help her, to be there for her."

  
"This ladybug sounds amazing. You still love her even though she doesn't love you." She sighed, sipping her tea.

  
"Yeah she is, and I do love her. But there is this girl, Marinette. I love her. I have no idea what her feeling for me are. And as much as I want the people of Paris safe. I want to protect her the most." He gripped his cup tightly in his hand.

  
She stared at him, a small smile crept along her face. He was her son. All the emotion, and all of her strengthens. She could also see Gabriel's work ethic, how hard he must have worked to get here, how hard he must have fought to be here.

  
She saw the creation that she made with the one that she loved. That she had loved. That she still loves.

  
Maybe it was time for her to come home and set things right.

  
She let out a small laugh, giving Adrien a confused look. "Okay. Let's go home."

 

* * *

 

  
Marinette woke up groggy and stared up at her ceiling. She looked over at Alya and hit her with a pillow.

  
Alya shot up, "Girl what the hell?"

  
"That was the last time I let you talk me into a Highschool Musical marathon." She said before going back to sleep.

  
About a few hours later it was morning and the two got ready for school again, barely making it in time.

  
"So are you going to tell me why you hit me with a pillow last night?" Alya asked her friend as they entered the school.

  
"Just a dream I had. It was based on one of the scenes in the second movie. It was a bad dream, not a nightmare but yeah no more of those movies." Marinette was tired was surprised that there hadn't been any akuma attacks yet.

  
Alya sighed and shrugged. "What ever you say. Want me to patrol tonight?"

  
"Yeah, I need to catch up on homework." She sighed, she hadn't done any work since the Akuma attacks but since they somehow stopped. She was busy doing work.

  
"Okay, I'll call you if I see anything." Alya told her as they entered the class.

  
The school day went by quickly and still no akuma attacks. The two girls said good bye and went to their own homes. They had another sleep over the other night to celebrate not having to fight akumas for a while.

  
She got home and greeted her parents and went upstairs to begin work only to stop for a second to eat but went back up.

  
Tikki hovered next to her. "Are you okay Marinette?"

  
"Yeah Tikki, it's just that... It's been too quiet. Not that I'm not grateful for the break, mind you but having time like this to myself it makes me miss him." She looked up at the posters of Adrien hanging on her wall.

  
"I'm sure he's fine Marinette. He will find her." Tikki reassured her.

  
"But what if he doesn't Tikki? What if I never even see him again?" She thought about this before but brushed it off so she wouldn't think about it. Fighting akumas helped, but also reenforced the idea that he wouldn't come back.

  
She loved him, she loved her cat. She wanted him back.

  
Tikki sighed, "Don't think like that Marinette. Have faith."

  
She was about to say something when she heard phone go off.

  
She looked at her phone to see that Alya was calling her. Great another akuma attack.

  
She picked up her phone, "what is it Alya?"

  
"You're boy is back."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Timezones Shanghai is 6 hours a head and it's a 12 hour flight. By the time Marinette woke up he was already on the flight and was half way there and when school was over he had already landed we will learn the events between that time he landed and became chat again 
> 
> And the events after Marinette finds out chat is back


	22. Reunions

Adrien and his mother spent most of the flight catching up. He gave her back her miraculous and she accepted it but was reluctant to do so.

  
She had given up the super hero life, but it felt right to be back with her kwami again.

  
When they landed, Adrien didn't know where to begin to find Plagg. He had no idea who ladybug was or how to find her. He really didn't think this through as he thought.

  
His mother smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry dear. If anything we can go ask Master Fu and have him help."

  
"Master Fu?" He looked up at her curiously as they walked out of the airport. Covering their faces again so no one could recognize them.

  
"Yes, Master Fu. Have you not met him yet? He's the one who gave me my miraculous."

  
"No, I just found this black box in my room. I don't know how it got there but I guess he must have snuck in and left it." He said, now that he thought of it Plagg never mentioned Master Fu at all.

  
"My kwami got sick some of time-"

"You patrolled in the rain! You made me sick constantly." Interrupted the kwami.

  
"Fine they got sick _most_ of the time. I would take them to Master Fu, who would heal them." She explained as they hailed a cab to take them to Master Fu's.

  
Once they arrived at Fu's, master Fu greeted them. Smiling at the two.

  
"Mrs. Agreste, it's good to see you again. I knew you were alive." He took her hand and patted it softly. He then looked to the boy and sighed." Adrien. You made someone very unhappy."

  
"I know Ladybug must be furious with me." He looked down.

  
"Well perhaps she is, but she is not of whom I speak of." He told him.

  
"Then who?"

  
Master Fu smiled "Plagg! Adrien's here!"

  
"Plagg? Plagg's here? But I thought I gave him to ladybug." He asked before seeing his Kwami fly in.

  
"Where have you been!" Shouted the kwami.

  
"I've been looking for my mom." He motioned towards her.

  
"I don't care! You left me. No goodbyes. No, see you later Plagg. It's been fun but now I'm abandoning you."

  
"Hey!" Adrien shouted back. "Ladybug needs a Chatnoir! I had to leave you."

  
"Don't interrupt me! You are her Chat you idiot!" He smacked Adrien with his tiny paws.

  
"Ow hey!" He threw his hands up defensively. "I'm sorry Plagg. I thought that-"

  
"That's just it, you didn't think. We are a team Adrien. You are my kitten." He sighed, "Apology accepted." He smiled at him.

  
Adrien smiled back at him. "Oh Plagg! This my mom." He motioned to his mother. "Mom this is Plagg."

  
"A pleasure to meet you." She said shaking his tiny paw.

  
"You gave birth to this idiot?" He asked her.

  
"Hey!" Adrien was shocked that Plagg would say that to his mother.

  
"I'm afraid he gets his idiocy from his father."

  
"Mom!" He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

  
"I like you." Plagg smiled at her.

  
Master fu and Mrs. Agreste laughed at the scene leaving one embarrassed Adrien.

  
Master fu removed the chat ring and placed it in Adrien's hands who slipped it on his finger.

  
"Adrien." Master Fu said sternly. "Ladybug, knows who you are."

  
"What?" He glared at Plagg.

  
"No, I told her." Master Fu sighed. "She was injuried badly and I was tempted to give the cat miraculous to another, but she refused. She said that you, were her only Chat." He stroked his beard.

  
Adrien looked at his ring and sighed. "She had so much faith in me, and I just gave up."

  
"No my boy," he placed a hand on his shoulder. "You did what you thought was right. And look," he pointed his cane to his mother. "You did good." He set his cane down, patting the boy's shoulder. "She had faith in your return. I think it's best that you find her and finally talk again."

  
Adrien felt the old man's hand slip away from his shoulder. "Can you tell me who she is?"

  
"I can not. And neither can Plagg. She must choose to tell you who she is. It was under difficult circumstances that I had to give away your identity. And for that I am sorry. Don't worry, once you traverse Paris, I'm sure she will find you." He smiled at the boy.

  
Adrien nodded then looked at Plagg. "Will you be okay to transform?"

  
"I'm still mad at you, but yes. You will owe me five times the amount of Camembert cheese."

  
"Deal! Plagg transform me!"

  
In a flash Adrien became Chat again.

  
He ran across the roof tops, searching for Ladybug. Until he landed on the roof of the church.

  
"Chat?" He heard her voice and turned to see her standing there.

  
"Ladybug?" He smiled wide, it was so good to see her again.

  
"Chat!" She exclaimed excitedly, running towards him.

  
"Ladybug!" He ran towards her too with open arms.

  
"Chaaat!" He could hear the tone of her voice change from happy to that of anger.

  
"Ladybug?" He slowed his running pace down.

  
He then saw the anger in her eyes and he tried turned around. "Oh Sugar Honey Ice Tea!"

  
Before he could fully turned around she tackled him, pinning him on the roof with her weight.

  
She started to punch him in the face. "You asshole!"

  
"Ow! Ladybug!" He felt another punch. "Ow!"

  
"You left me!" She punched his chest. "You left me alone!"

  
"I'm sorry Ladybug! I had to, I-" he felt another punch to his chest. He did kind of deserved this, after what she went through.

  
That's when he felt something wet hit his face.

  
He could hear her sob, bring her hands to cover her face. "I didn't even get to tell you, I love you."

  
He was silent for a minute, he then moved his arms around her, slowly pulling her down onto the roof church with him. He held her close.

  
For a while he let her cry, until she calmed down. And when she did, he spoke again. "I'm sorry I left. I didn't mean to hurt you. That was never ever my intention, my lady."

  
He said those words again. It felt appropriate to say them again.

  
"I know Chat, and I'm sorry too. I should have listened to you, I shouldn't have blamed it on your hurt feelings. You were going through so much pain, and I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you as a friend." She buried her face into his chest.

  
The two were silent again.

  
They held each other for a long time before he felt her push off him to sit up.

  
He sat up with her and looked into her blue eyes. How he missed them.

  
"You know who I am, my lady?" He asked her. He had to know if it was true.

  
She laughed, "I missed those words." She looked into his green eyes and smiled. "Yes. I do, Adrien."

  
He felt his heart quicken. His lady knew his name.

  
"Will you tell me yours?" He asked excitedly.

  
She shook her head. "No, my Chaton. The time isn't right. But I will tell you, just not now."

  
His cat ears lowered them self as he looked to the ground. "Oh."

  
He felt her scratch under his chin. "Cheer up Chat. You will know my name. I promise."

  
He nodded, giving her his chat like grin. "I found her, my lady. I finally found her."

  
"I proud of you, Adrien." She smiled at him. "Do you have a plan?" She asked him.

  
He nodded.

  
"I do."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing and I'm so glad you stuck around and read this story. 
> 
> Thank you.
> 
>  
> 
> This is the end of part 2
> 
>  
> 
> Part 3 and then the Finale


	23. Confrontation

Nooroo wondered why his master didn't ask for transformation. But he considered it a blessing.

  
He was happy his master was taking a break from transforming, he could feel his master's health had returned to some degree, but there was something off.

  
He ate sure, but he didn't sleep, he would always wake as if from a nightmare. He would go into a furious rage over the littlest of things. Knocking over stuff, breaking things. Maybe the damage from controlling more than one akuma at once did something more to him.

  
His had fired all the staff in the mansion, leaving the upkeep of the mansion much to be desired.

  
It felt hollow, like the soul of the place had vanished.

  
"Why is this place filthy? Where is the staff? Can't rely on anyone these days!" His master shouted.

  
"You fired everyone and Nathalie is still working at the company." Nooroo explained.

  
"What are you talking about? I did no such thing." He glared at him.

  
"But you did master."

  
Gabriel growled and walked up towards the the hidden room.

  
"Greetings Hawkmoth," a voice said drawing his and his master's attention.

  
"Who are you? What are you doing in my house!" Gabriel yelled at the figure.

  
The window opened up to shiny some light into the room, the butterflies flew about the room to reveal the two superheroes.

  
"You!" He hissed. "Nooroo transform me!"

  
Before Nooroo could protest he went into the brooch, transforming his master into Hawkmoth.

  
He growled at the two children who had the audacity to come into his home.

 

* * *

 

  
"Are you sure about this Adrien?" Ladybug asked him, as they entered through the window of his bedroom.

  
"Yes," he replied. "We have the element of surprise and if we talk to him in the secret room, maybe can reason with him. Maybe I can reason with him."

  
Ladybug sighed as they crept through his room, it was dusty. Maybe his father kept the room the same and didn't want the staff to disturb anything, but as they entered the hall. She found things destroyed, wallpaper torn. As if there had been a fight or this place had been ransacked. She turned to Adrien. "Adrien?"

  
He stood there shocked at the state of his house. He looked around the place as he walked through the hall. "What happened here?" He asked aloud.

  
She didn't reply, she didn't know the answer.

  
She watched his hands ball into fists.

  
They continued to walk on the upper floor, until they reached the library.

  
After unveiling the secret passage and walking up the stairs, the waited for Gabriel.

  
"What are you going to say to him?" She asked.

  
"I don't know. Maybe tell him we know who he is first. Then explain that he doesn't have to do this anymore." He told her, it felt like he was trying to convince himself that this was going to work.

  
They heard footsteps and when she saw him, she spoke. "Greetings Hawkmoth."

  
"Who are you? What are you doing in my house!" Gabriel yelled at them.

  
The window opened up to shiny some light into the room, revealing them and butterflies. So this was where he did his work.

  
"You!" He hissed. "Nooroo transform me!"

  
In a flash she saw Gabriel transform into Hawkmoth, who walked slowly towards them.

  
"So children, you figured out who I am." He said in a sinister voice.

  
"Yes, Gabriel, we know. But we just came here to talk." She said.

  
"Breaking in to someone's home, just to talk? Do you take me for a fool?"

  
"No, but please here is out father." Chat began drawing his attention.

  
"Father?" It suddenly dawned on him. "Adrien? You are Chatnoir?"

  
"Yes, father, it's me."

  
"I should have known." He sighed walking towards his son.

  
Ladybug tensed as he was so close to them.

  
"Adrien, please help me. I'm doing this to bring her back. Just give me your miraculous and I can bring her back." He pleaded.

  
"No father, I won't. I found her, she's alive."

  
She heard laughter, it was silent at first before she could tell that Gabriel was laughing hysterically.

  
"Alive? No, she has to be dead! But I will bring her back!" He said gripping his cane tighter. "With or without your help."

  
He swung his cane at Adrien, who was knocked back.

  
"Chat!" She screamed, reaching out to him but jumped back as Gabriel swung that cane at her.

  
"You turned my son against me!" He yelled at her.

  
"You defied me for too long!" He swung at her again, managing to hit her in the ribs, sending her flying.

  
"Father stop it!" Chat yelled being his staff down infront of him.

  
Gabriel blocked the blow with cane. "No Adrien, don't you see? She's in your head. We can be a happy family if you just give me the miraculous."

  
She managed to get up, gripping her side. He was strong, but they had to get through to him somehow. She ran up behind him as he was monologuing.

  
Gabriel took noticed and kicked his son in his stomach and swiped at Ladybug again, making her jump back away from him.

  
"You don't think I know how you two operate? Distract and get the item. But I won't be fooled like some idiot!" He shouted at her.

  
"But father, I'm telling the truth! I found her and she's here!" Chat said gripping his stomach.

  
"Then where is she!" He shouted before feeling a gust of wind blow him across the room, knocking him into the ground. He turned to look to see a woman standing tall and held onto twin paper fans.

  
He recognized her. She was the hero of Paris long ago, before she disappeared.

  
Suddenly a flash of blue light blinded him and when he came to. He saw his wife, standing there as the light from the window illuminated her.

  
"Hello Gabriel."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 3 begins


	24. Family

He was speechless. He didn't know what to say or think, he broke his transformation and walked over to her.

  
He held out his hands and touched his wife's face. She felt warm to the touch. He cupped her face in his hands. "You can't be real." He finally breathed out.

  
She placed her hand on his and smiled softly. "But I am Gabriel."

  
He smiled back as tears fell from his eyes. "You are as beautiful as I remembered."

  
"And you are still as handsome as I remember." She smiled.

  
He leaned in and kissed her softly beige rest in his forehead on hers. "I thought you were dead." He whispered softly.

  
She sighed, "Oh Gabriel." She kissed him softly. "I just left, is all."

  
"But why did you leave?" He asked her.

  
"Gabriel..." She sighed taking a step back. "You were too controlling, Gabriel. We argued constantly when I didn't do what you wanted. We almost got violent."

  
He took a step forward, gripping her hand tightly. "I'm sorry. You were right. I was controlling and a drove you and my son away." He looked at his son, who was standing next to ladybug. "I'm sorry, Adrien."

  
"I'm sorry too, Gabriel." She said, grabbing his other hand with her's. "I'm sorry that I left. We could have worked it out. I know we could have. But I won't be controlled again."

  
"I won't control you again." He breathed out, "I promise."

  
She looked deep into his eyes and smiled, kissing him softly. "Okay." She let go of him and turned to the children.

  
She walked towards them and handed them her miraculous. "I'm not the hero of Paris anymore and I think you two are more than capable of protecting it."

  
Gabriel watched them take the miraculous, thanking his wife. He turned to Nooroo. "I have been unkind to you."

  
"Master, I-"

  
"No, I was. And now it's time to give you to someone who will use you to help people." He took off the brooch and walked over to his son. "Here."

  
With a flash of bright green light, Chat had become Adrien again. "Thank you father." He wrapped his arms around him.

  
Gabriel was taken back by this but hugged his son back. He then felt his wife's arms around them, hugging them both.

  
He was a family again, they were a family again.

  
After a moment, Adrien broke the hug and walked over to ladybug, handing her the butterfly miraculous. "Here you go my lady."

  
She took it and smiled at him. "I'll get these to Master Fu." She looked down at the miraculous and then at him. "We have to tell the people of Paris we defeated Hawkmoth and people are going to wonder how Chat, Adrien and his mother returned."

  
"Yeah. You're right." He sighed scratching the back of his head, not knowing what to do.

  
"I'll think of something." She said, then noticed the scarf. "Nice scarf."

  
He smiled and placed his hand on it. "Thanks Marinette gave it to me. She also made it too! She's..." He sighed smiling. "Very important to me. I care for as much as I care for you, my lady."

  
She froze, not knowing what to say. She wondered how he found out it was from her. "Do you love her too?"

  
He blushed.

  
"Yes." He admitted. He hoped his lady wouldn't be mad, but he saw her smile.

  
"Can I borrow it?" She asked, "it's kind of cold out."

  
"Oh yes of course." He wrapped it around her neck without a single thought. It must have been the gentleman in him. "You aren't mad that I love someone else are you?"

  
She laughed, "Of course not, Chaton." She placed a hand on his cheek. "Anybody who is worthy of your love can't be bad. And don't worry, I'll return this to you next time I see you."

  
Her earrings began to beep. "I got to go."

  
And without another word, she left.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no self control I was going to post this tomorrow but eh


	25. Conference

**"Hawkmoth defeated and missing Agrestes found!"**

  
Every news station and paper were reporting on this case.

  
A press conference was held Friday, due to Mayor Bourgeois stating that it will be a nation holiday to celebrate the victory over Hawkmoth.

  
Besides the Mayor, there were four other people taking questions. Adrien's Mother, Adrien, Ladybug and Volpina who disguised herself as ChatNoir.

  
They answered some of the questions asked and dodged questions that were a bit to risky to answer.

  
After the Press Conference, Adrien watched his lady and his doppelgänger leave. As he excited the stage he was bombarded by his classmates.

  
All of them asked if he was okay and how they were so glad to have him back.

  
"Step aside, best bro coming through." Nino shouted, making his way passed everyone and wrapped his arms around his bro. "I missed you so much." He broke free off the hug and pushed his finger into Adrien's chest. "Don't you ever scary me like that again." He continued to hug him.

  
"Step a side Nino," a shrill voice said. "Adrikins!" Chloe shouted pushing Nino away and clinged onto Adrien's arm.

  
"Hey Chloe." He smiled weakly at her. He was happy to see her again, but he scanned the faces of his classmates but couldn't find mind Marinette.

  
He felt heart broken, did she not care for him like he did her?

  
Before more negative thoughts cloud his mind, he saw her run up to him from the street.

  
He pulled his arm away from Chloe and tried to push pass his classmates as she ran to him.

  
She jumped into his arms in and hugged him, pressing her face into his chest as he hugged her back.

  
He buried his face into her hair. He could smell the sweets from the bakery on her.

  
"I was so worried about you." She said softly. He could hear the mixture of joy and sadness  in her voice.

 

 He heard her cry.

  
She was worried about him. She cared about him. This brought a smile to his face.

  
He slowly pulled back from their embrace. "I missed you and I had your lucky charm to protect me." He should her the bracelet. "It was your good luck that Chat found me." He lied. He had to keep up the appearance that he was kidnapped.

  
She smiled at the charm, "You kept it."

  
"Of course!" He smiled back at her before whispering. "It means a lot to me."

  
He saw her blush. "Th-There is a party that Rose is hosting at the end of the month. W-Would you like to go with me?" She whispered, but it was so quiet he could barely hear her.

  
"Yes, yes definitely." He said with a smile, making her smile back up at him.

  
"Adrien!" Alya shouted wrapping him and Marinette up in a hug. "It's so good to see you safe."

  
"Hug pile on Adrien!" Nino shouted, hugging Adrien. Then the rest of the class piled up on him and Marinette in a hug.

  
He did not expect so many people to actually care for him. He was happy to have these many friends that cared for him.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When will these two kiss already?
> 
> Small chapter


	26. Patrol

Chat didn't see his lady that night.

  
After the hug pile, his mother and father pulled him away so they could have a family dinner for the first time in forever.

  
He almost forgotten what it was like to see his father smile.

  
He smiled as he danced upon the rooftops, feeling the cool breeze against his face.

  
"Hey cat boy!" Shouted a voice from beside him, as he was pole vaulting over a building, landing with a roll.

  
He turned to the voice and smiled. "Hey foxy!" He teased the girl in the fox suit. "I thought it was my turn to Pawtrol?"

  
Volpina laughed at him. "Is this what she puts up with? Silly puns from a dork?" She stepped down from her cloud. "I don't believe we met." She held out her hand, "Name's Volpina."

  
He reached out and shook her hand. "Yeah, I know. On my travels, I saw the video of you an my lady on the Ladyblog." He was happy to finally meet the fox girl. "Thank you, for helping her."

  
"Don't mention it." Volpina laughed. "Anyways I'm giving you a message from her. She is going to take a break, because honestly? Girl needs a break fighting off akumas every day of the week."

  
Chat's ears flatted against his head as he looked down sad. "Yeah, she does."

  
"Hey! Don't look so down lover boy." She teased him. "We can handle things while she's gone."

  
"Yeah, but I do miss her." He admitted, grabbing his baton and extending it into a staff. "You take the left half of the city and I'll take the right?"

  
"Sure thing catboy." She smirked, playing her flute again as she stepped on to her cloud, flying away.

  
He went in the opposite direction, it was a peaceful night and soon he found himself on the building adjacent to Marinette's house.

  
He didn't get to see much of her after the conference and wondered how she was doing.

  
She was outside of her balcony, nose deep in her sketch book. He wondered what could she possibly be drawing. Maybe a new design? Was it work for his father?

  
With patrol over he decided it wouldn't hurt to talk to her, plus seeing her in the moonlight made her skin glow.

He jumped across the building and landed on the railing of her Balcony. "Evening princess. Shouldn't you be in bed? It's quiet late"

  
Marinette looked up from her sketchbook and smiled. "Well it is Friday, I can stay up as late as I want to." She teased.

  
He smiled at her joke and then took a step onto her balcony, as well balanced that he was, he didn't want to fall.

  
"What are you working on?" He asked, walking towards her to take a peek at the sketch book.

  
She turned the book away from his view. Pushing a finger against his nose to push him away playfully, like his lady did. "Curiosity killed the cat, kitten. Mind your own business." She stuck out her tongue playfully.

  
He smiled, "But satisfaction brought it back." He tried to reach for the sketch book. "Please princess, let me see."

  
She put her foot against his chest, pushing him back with her leg strength and stretching her arm as far away from him as possible. "No, it's a secret!"

  
He backed up and sat on the wooden floor of the balcony. "Okay princess, it must be very special if you are trying so hard to keep it a secret."

  
"It is," she sighed, resting her back against the chair she was in. She looked down at him and shook her head when she was greeted with big green puppy dog eyes and a quivering lip. "Fiiine. If you must know I'm working on a design for a dress to impress a guy I like at a party coming up."

  
She was working on something to impress him? She didn't need to, she already did.

  
He smiled at her. "Oh? You like someone princess? Does this prince have a name?" He leaned against the wall, placing his fist against his cheek.

  
She gave him a look, folding her arms across her chest.

  
"Me-ow, princess. What's with the look? Can't a cat be curious?" He teased.

  
Her expression soften and shook her head. "He's name is Adrien."

  
This caught him off guard. She liked him? He wasn't sure truthfully. But he smiled to himself knowing that she liked him.

  
His miraculous began to beep. He got up and dusted himself off. "Well, he should be worthy of such of an amazing girl." He gave her a smirk taking out his baton. He stepped onto the railing.

  
"Chat, wait." He heard her voice and turned to look at her, squatting on the railing.

  
"Yes princess?" He asked, then he felt her lips against his cheek.

  
"Thank you for saving him." She whispered. "He really means a lot to me."

  
He looked at her with a shocked expression and then smiled. "My pleasure, princess."

  
He gave her his two finger salute and his Chat like smirk and jumped of the railing and when he was a considerable distance he yelled happily. "She likes me!"

 

* * *

 

  
Marinette could hear his shout from where she was and laughed. "What a dork."

  
"Yes but you love him." Tikki chimed in, flying up from her purse.

  
"I do love him. He's going to flip when he finds out who I am." She laughed to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't the end.
> 
> The finale is coming up and it will take a little longer to write because I want it to be prefect. It will contain two illustratations as well one by the lovely AmyNChan and Alliando herself!


	27. Truce

The week went by slowly. Almost too slowly.

  
Not that Adrien was complaining since he got to see Marinette everyday at school and even got to hang out with her more during lunch. But he wanted the party to be now so he could see what she was working on.

  
She was so secretive and adamant about not showing him when he pestered her every night about wanting a peek at what she was designing. She had even taken to covering her windows so he couldn't see into her room.

  
His curiosity was going to kill him.

  
"Adrien?" A voice called to him, bring him out of his daze.

  
It was Thursday and it was only one more day until the party and he was antsy.

  
He looked up from his book, not that he was reading it, to see where the voice was coming from. "Yeah, Chloe?"

  
"You've been spending an awful a lot of time with Marinette. Why are you wasting your time with a common girl like her?" Chloe spat.

  
Adrien sighed and gave her solemn look. He got up from the library table and grabbed her hand to move her to a more secluded part of the library.

  
He didn't know why she was always so mean, she was never like this when they were kids and it was about time he figured out why.

  
"Why do you hate her so much?" He asked calmly, once they were out of ear shot of everyone else.

  
"What do you mean? I have a right not to like someone!" She snapped at him.

  
"No Chloe, I know but she means a lot to me and you are my first friend and I want you two to make amends at least. " he tried to reason with her.

  
Chloe scoffed at him, "You really can't possibly expect me to be friends with her." But when she saw the look on his face she sighed and her anger turned to sadness and turned away from him. "I've put up walls after my mother died. We understood each other's pain, Adrien. That's what made you my friend, and how I would do anything to keep you my friend. I don't like most people, besides Sabrina she was my friend before my mother died and I know I don't treat her right but she means a lot to me as a friend. But Marinette is different, she overly kind and seeing her have both parents and be happy just made me furious. When she tried to show me her kindness, I lashed out because how can she know my pain? And the way she looks at you," she felt tears in her eyes. "It makes me feel like she is stealing my friend away."

  
"Chloe, I will always be your friend." He said, "Marinette's not stealing me away, and maybe she was showing you kindness because she wanted to be friends with you."

  
She scoffed again at him. "Friends." She muttered under her breath. She turned back around to look at him.

  
For a while the two didn't say anything, but she looked down nodding. "Okay, Adrikins. Okay. I'll try to be nicer to her."

  
He smiled and hugged Chloe, "Thanks Chlo." He then left her to back to the table to study.

  
Chloe sighed and walked over to where Marinette was sitting with Alya. She coughed into her hand drawing their attention.

  
"What do you want Chloe?" Marinette sighed giving her a look of displeasure of having to deal with Chloe again.

  
She clenched her fists and gave Marinette a sneer before closing her eyes to take a deep breathe to calm herself before she saying something rash. She opened her eyes slowly, looking at the girl before her, unclenching her fists. "Take good care of him." She said trying to smile.

  
"What?" Marinette looked at her as if she didn't know what she was saying.

  
"Take good care of Adrien." She said more clearly. "He's my friend and he means a lot to me and apparently you mean a lot to him. So take good care of him."

  
Marinette's angered look soften and she looked at the girl before her and nodded. "Okay Chloe."

  
Chloe then leaned forward, placing her hand on the table to balance herself, their noses barely touching. Her glare was back. "Good because if you hurt him. I will ruin you." With that she leaned back and smiled more sincerely. "So for now, truce?" She said holding out her hand.

  
Marinette was taken back by the threat but sighed, a small smile spread a cross her lips. She shook Chloe's hand. "Truce."

  
"Good." Chloe walked away leaving Marinette and a dumbfounded Alya.

  
"What was that?" Alya asked her.

  
"I think that was her way of wanting to be friends." She laughed. She knew Adrien had played a role in it and would have to thank him for it later.

  
"If you say so girl." Alya shrugged. "So you have it all planned out?"

  
Marinette nodded. "I'll stop by your house tonight to drop off the dress and tomorrow I'll head over before the party so I can get ready there. And since rose doesn't live too far away from you it will be easier to get to the party there."

  
"He's going to freak out once he sees you in that dress." Alya smirked. "Which reminds me." She dug into her bag and pulled out a small package and handed it to her friend.

  
"Alya!" She yelled in a loud whisper. Blushing madly.

  
"What? You got to use protection. I'm looking out for you." Alya said innocently.

  
Before Marinette could further protest, the bell rang, telling the students to head back to class. She slipped it into her purse and pretend not to think about it.

 

* * *

 

  
That night Ladybug swung through Paris, her momentum was off since she was carrying her dress and the scarf in one arm.

  
When she got to Alya's house she deposited the dress and scarf, and left.

  
As she swung away from Alya's she decided to pay Adrien a visit. He had been keeping her company every night this week as Chat, which she didn't mind really but the boy was eager to see what she had been working on. Now it was time to surprise him.

  
Adrien had just gotten back from his patrol as Chat and detransformed.

  
"Marinette wasn't home tonight." He sighed.

  
"Hey cheer up kid. Now I'm starving, give me the goods." Plagg demanded.

  
Adrien rolled his eyes and laughed. "Alright. A promise is a promise." He went to his mini fridge.

  
"Hey there handsome." A voice called to him from his window.

  
He looked up surprised and smiled. "My lady!" He pulled the cheese out of the fridge. "What's a place like you doing in a girl like this?" _Smooth Agreste. Smooth._

  
She let out a small giggle. She loved seeing him being nervous and stumble over his words. "I'm just wanted check to see if you are okay. Sorry I haven't been on patrol with you Adrien. I had a project I needed to work on."

  
"It's okay my lady." He replied.

  
"Adrien cheese!" Plagg yelled.

  
"Oh right one second." He turned to Plagg and set down the platter full of 5 cheese wheels. "Here you go my lord." He said sarcastically.

  
Plagg flew down and began eating the cheese, allowing to Adrien to turn around to see his lady jump from the window and land in his room.

  
"So, how are you doing? You didn't answer my question." She said walking up to him, place her hands behind her back.

  
"I-I'm fine, m-my lady." He blushed placing his hand behind his neck looking away. He wasn't fine, he was super nervous. Because his lady was in his room and he was pretty sure his parents were home.

  
"Hmm you shouldn't lie." She said, as she stood inches apart from him. "So be honest when I ask again." She trailed her fingers against his chest, looking down then slowly looking him up checking him out. "How are you doing?"

  
He felt his throat dry, "I'm nervous because your in my room and I don't think my parents are home."

  
"Oh?" She stopped trailing her fingers and placed her hand on his chest. "Are you thinking of something dirty?"

  
"Certainly not!" He said, offended that his lady would suggest such a thing. He was though.

  
"Hmm fine, I'll believe you. It's okay if you were though, you are a teen." She smirked. "I was thinking kissing you."

  
He stiffened and couldn't think of what to say. Was his lady asking him to kiss her? He must be dreaming.

  
She looked up at him. "Would you kiss me?"

  
"Y-yes." He whispered. He loved Marinette and Ladybug. But his Lady was his first love and he longed dreamed of kissing her and now here she was asking to kiss him.

  
The room was silent, he placed a hand on her hips and her hands were on his chest.

  
Slowly the two moved their lips closer to each other.

  
"Adrien? Are you back from patrol? Your mother and I-" Gabriel began opening the door to his son's room. But stopped speaking once he saw them together. He had to fight every urge not to attack her with his cane.

  
Even though Gabriel had his wife back, hold habits died hard.

  
The two teens separated from each other, Gabriel giving them a disapproving look. "Your mother and I have dinner ready, but if you are entertaining guests, we can set another plate."

  
"Oh no, that's okay!" Ladybug said, grabbing her yo-yo. " I was just leaving." And with that she rushed out without having shared a kiss with Adrien.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We had our Ladynoir moments we had our adrienette moments and the last chapter we had a brief marichat moment so why leave out ladrien? :)
> 
> Sorry for not updating been going through some stuff 
> 
>  
> 
> Also even though I'm a day late (I think?) happy anniversary miraculous ladybug!
> 
> And thus ends act 3 the finale comung soon


	28. Her Cat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, please listen to this song when Adrien and Marinette Dance 
> 
> https://youtu.be/x5oilF2qhTA

His father had given him an awkward conversation about the birds and bees last night before dinner. He felt so awkward listening to his dad, who he assumed was an uptight man. But apparently he learned more about him and sex than he ever wanted.

  
But he put that out of his mind. Today was the day of the party and all he had to do now was change into a better set of clothes. Because he wanted to redeem himself from his first party. Not to say it was a bad party, it's just that he wanted to go to a party where his classmates weren't held captive and forced to dance. Also to make up for the terrible dancing he did, he practiced but he was more of a slow dancer.

  
He removed his casual school clothes And set then in the neatly into his dirty laundry hamper, folding them so they wouldn't get messy. He wanted to impress Marinette as much as she wanted to impress him and his casual everyday clothes wouldn't do it.

  
He stepped into his walk in closet searching for something nice to wear. Something that would leave her speechless.

  
He combed through his clothes until he found his black hoodie. He had recently watched it and had gotten quite attached to it. He slipped it on over his white t-shirt and zipped it up. It was good but there was missing something. Something that would give him that extra spark. He then noticed the bomber jacket resting next to the spot that had been where the black hoodie was. "Ah perfect!"

  
The weather report said it was going to get colder so if Marinette didn't have a jacket of her own, he could let her wear it. Like a true gentleman would.

  
He slipped on some jeans and some black motorcycle shoes as well before leaving the house.

  
He looked at himself in the full body mirror. "Looking good Agreste, looking good." He said admiring himself, smirking his chat like smirk. Lastly he slipped on the bracelet Marinette gave him on to his wrist, bring his hand close to his chest. May it bring him good luck tonight.

He didn't need an escort anymore now that his father knew who he was and trusted him to be safe. But since Rose lived a considerable distance away from him, he had Gorilla drive to Rose's home.

  
When they got there he waved goodbye to Gorilla saying that he would call him when he wanted to leave.

  
He stood in front of the door watching Gorilla leave taking a deep breathe before knocking on the door.

 

* * *

 

  
The music beat loud in his ears as he stood at the food table, eating. He had been dancing for about an hour and in that hour he didn't see Marinette at all. He was starting to worry.

  
But after eating a handful of strawberries, he turned around to see Marinette emerge from the crowd.

  
Adrien was stunned to see her. She was absolutely beautiful.

  
She wore her hair down and a pink flower crown headband rested on her head. She really did have a thing for the color pink but it worked well in contrast to the semi-dark blue sundress with white stripes going through it.

  
Adrien's eyes slowly looked down the dress to see butterflies near the bottom of her dress. A smile crept onto his face as he admired the detail further, seeing a cat's eye on one side of the butterflies and what appeared to be a tear drop underneath the eye.

  
When he finally looked all the way down to see the red shoes, it was then he realized he had just check her out. His eyes shot straight up, blushing madly and he could tell that she was blushing too.

  
Smooth move Adrien, now she thinks you are a creep! He mentally yelled at himself.

  
He opened his mouth to say something but got distracted by the blue scarf she pulled out of her purse.

  
Where did she get that scarf? He gave it to Ladybug. No, that can't be the same scarf could it? There must be a million blue scarfs out there.

  
But when she turned the blue scarf around to reveal her cursive written name on the border of the scarf, he realized who she was.

  
She wrapped the scarf around her neck, looking away from him as she blushed.

 

 

All this time and she was sitting behind him in class. He would kick himself later for not noticing sooner, but now he walked up to her until he was arms length apart from her.

  
"My lady?" He whispered softly, only loud enough for her to hear.

  
She nodded. "Yes, my Chaton?"

  
A gigantic smile spread across his face as he went into hug her, twirling them around as he picked her up. "It's you! It's you! It's Marinette!" He shouted happily.

  
"Eep! Put me down Adrien. Put me down." She laughed as he set her down.

  
"Alright everyone! It's time for the slow dance." Nino said in the microphone.

  
The two looked at eachother before he placed his hands on her hips and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

  
"I'm so glad it's you." He whispered as he stared into her ocean blue eyes.

  
"I'm glad it's you too." She smiled hiding herself into the scarf.

  
"I'm so sorry for leaving you. I'm so sorry for what those Akumas did to you when I was away." He looked down still ashamed that he caused her to get hurt.

  
"Adrien it's okay, we are safe and together now. It's going to be okay."

  
"I'll make you a promise right here and now my lady. I will never leave your side again, and I will always love you." He said very seriously looking back up into her eyes.

  
"And I'll make you a promise too, kitty. I will be by your side, and I will always love you too." She rested her head against his shoulder.

  
They were silent for a while, slowing dancing together enjoying their moment, before Marinette spoke again. "You know... We got interrupted last time. Do you still want to kiss me?"

  
"More than anything my lady." He replied.

  
The looked at each other for a moment before they slowly moved their lips closer together, until their lips pressed against each other.

 

* * *

 

  
Since the invention of the kiss, there have only been five kisses that were rated the most passionate, the most pure. This one left them all behind.

  
For it was...

  
Miraculous.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And those this fanfic comes to a close. 
> 
> Special thanks to Amynchan and alliando for the art.  
>  
> 
> I had fun writing every little bit of it and I hope you enjoyed reading it please tell me what you think
> 
>  
> 
> And again thank you
> 
>  
> 
> Happy Anniversary Miraculous Ladybug

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this story. It means so much to me that you guys enjoy it.


End file.
